Young Love
by Serena Guzman
Summary: Santana and Brittany are seniors in high school and their parents are ready to become grand parents. All four of them span together to make their dream come true, which causes some embarrassment for both Brittany and Santana. And, of course, sexy times. WARNING inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Santana and Brittany are seniors in high school and their parents are ready to become grand parents. All four of them span together to make their dream come true, which causes some embarrassment for both Brittany and Santana. And, of course, sexy times. G!P Brittany.**

* * *

"I think it's time for us to get grand kids."

They all sat together and they all nodded their heads when one of them spoke.

"Yes, we all know how hard it can be to conceive," Mrs. Lopez said.

"Absolutely. We should sit them down and talk to them about it," Mrs. Pierce said.

They were silent for a moment, letting it all sink in.

"We'd have to make sure that they know we're going to be here for them," Mr. Lopez said. Everyone nodded again and they all smiled.

It was exciting to think about having grand kids.

"I think we need to give them a place of their own though."

"Do you think they would be able to take care of themselves?" Mrs. Pierce asked, not really sure about it.

Mr. Lopez nodded his head. "I think so. They are eighteen now. And we won't let them sink. We'll help them by paying the rent."

"Are they ready?"

"They love each other – they've been together for four years. They are ready," Mrs. Lopez said, and Mrs. Pierce smiled brightly and nodded.

"How exciting!"

"We're finally going to be grand parents!"

And with that, everything was settled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the response! I forgot to put the warning in the first one so: G!P Brittany. I just want to direct the one that said there's more G!P Britt than Santana to one of my other stories where Santana is the one with the G!P. It's a WIP but I'm working on a chapter as we speak. Okay, so tell me what you think? **

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon and I lay on my bed with Santana next to me.

We were watching a movie but I wasn't really into it. I didn't think that Santana was either.

Our parents had asked us to be home around dinner time so that they could talk to us. It got me nervous because they had tried this before especially when Santana and I started experimenting with our different parts.

They were pretty close, they had actually introduced us when we were younger so that we could play. I never really had anyone to play with and Santana was one of the few who didn't mind that I was different.

"I wonder what they want," I said. Santana hummed but she sounded so tired that I looked at her and could see that she was actually not even watching the cartoons anymore. I rolled onto my side and watched her as she took deep, steady breaths.

She smiled.

"I can feel you watching me," she said. I grinned at her even though she never opened her eyes.

"I just can't help it."

She hummed again and opened her eyes. When she looked at me, I could see the love in her eyes and it felt so good that I leaned closer to see it better.

"What are you doing now?" she asked softly.

"I'm looking at your love," I told her as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She chuckled.

"Come closer and you can feel my love," she rasped.

That sounded kind of sexual and I couldn't stop from moving closer. When I was close enough she kissed me so slowly and so gently that I could feel my eyes burning.

It had been like this for years. Four years to be exact. We had been together for four years and ever since then, the kisses had been overruling sweet and gently. Sure, we had some pretty heated moments of hard and bruising kisses but most of the time we took our time and made sweet lady love.

As much as you could with a penis.

I was inter sex. I'd been born with mostly male parts though, but when I got a little older I didn't grow a beard, I grew breasts. They weren't big but Santana loved them nonetheless.

"Hmmm." I hummed into the kiss and when she pulled back and looked at me, she could see the tears in my eyes. I knew because she panicked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just...overwhelmed with your love," I said leaning forward with a smile and kissing her again. "Love you."

"I love you too," she muttered sweetly.

Usually I was one of the few who got to see Santana's softer side. It was amazing how sweet she could be and she protected me against everything the student body wanted to throw me. Which, considering my condition and practically everyone knowing about it, was a lot. She would make a biting remark about that person and she would be my hero.

She turned around, her back to me and scooted back until her back was spooned against my front.

"Go watch your cartoons...the 'rents will be here soon," she muttered.

Before I could say anything, she fell asleep and I smiled as I pressed a kiss on her hair before changing the channel and watching some cartoons.

* * *

I didn't know when it happened but somewhere in the middle of some cartoons I didn't really like, I fell asleep too. I had good dreams about Santana and school.

So when the door closed louder than normal, I startled awake and because I jerked my body, Santana woke up. She turned around until she was on her back and then looked at me, her eyes heavy with sleep.

"What's wrong?" she rasped, this time from sleep.

"I think they're here," I muttered sleepily.

"Britt? Santana?"

My mom's voice carried up the stairs and I rolled my eyes.

"Yep...they're here." Santana sighed and then sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "You ready for whatever they are going to throw at us?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I don't think you can ever get ready for talks with both of our parents being here."

"Come on then," she stood and held out her hand for me to take.

* * *

We slowly made our way downstairs and I almost ran back up when I saw our parents sitting there, smiling and waiting for us.

"Hey girls," mom said. "Have a seat. You want anything to drink?" she asked us.

"No thanks," Santana said. I just shook my head, nerves wracking my stomach.

We sat down next to each other on the couch. Mr. and Mrs. Lopez sat on the other couch while my parents sat on kitchen chairs.

They had really thought this out and it made me even more nervous when I realized that.

"So what's happening?" I asked.

My mom looked at my dad who nodded. I cleared my throat. Why didn't I get something to drink?

"We've been talking about your relationship."

"Oh," Santana said looking down at her hands. "What about it?"

"We support you all the way through, Santana," Mrs. Lopez said. I smiled and some of the nerves fell off of me at her words.

"But we really want grand kids. And because we know it might take a while for Brittany to actually get you pregnant, Santana...we thought it might be a good idea for you to actually...start working on giving us some grand babies," Mr. Lopez said.

I could hear Santana's intake of breath but I didn't dare to move. This was a joke right? They couldn't be serious about us wanting to start a family?

"Um...what?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Because of your condition it might take a while. And we just...really want grand kids."

"No offence...we want kids too right Britt?" Santana said, waiting for me to nod. "But why now? We're both still in school, we don't even have jobs and I want to go to college."

"That's where we come in. We all have...enough time on our hands and we would love to help you wherever you need it." Mrs. Lopez smiled at her daughter and I blinked as their words settled on me.

"So you want us to just...I mean you want me to just get Santana pregnant?"

"You'll have help, of course. Through the pregnancy and when the baby is born. We will pay rent for a nice apartment, and you don't have to worry about work if you feel like it's too much."

"Is there any way that we can think about this? Talk about this together without you um...being here?" Santana asked.

I was glad that she had the state of mind to actually ask it because I could hardly think. I mean, I wasn't against it because I loved kids and I would love it if Santana would carry my baby but I never thought that our parents would actually be so supportive and even offer – maybe expect us to want – to do this right now, helps us through it.

"Of course ladies...we just wanted to bring our...hopes under your attention. You've been together for a while and you really love each other...we all think that you are ready for this."

"When you've made your decision, you tell us and we can start looking for a place for you, okay?" Mr. Lopez said.

I nodded my head as Santana pulled me up and led me up to my room.

* * *

"So..."

I watched as Santana lay down on the bed on her side.

"So..." Santana patted on the bed in front of her and I sat down.

"What did you think?" I asked. My head was a mess of thoughts and I couldn't get one of them straight enough to actually know what I was thinking. But I could have Santana tell me. She looked kind of calm.

"I think it's...it sounds like a really..."

"What?" I asked when she trailed off. She shrugged and looked at me shyly.

"I kind of liked their idea Britt," Santana said. She pulled me next to her and smiled at me.

I lay on my side facing her. "Don't you think it's weird that they are suggesting this and even want to help us find something and pay for it?"

"You and I both know how hard it was for them to conceive. I kind of get it." She shrugged again and kissed me. "And I agree with them...I think we could pull this off with their help."

I looked down at her stomach, still flat now. It kind of turned me on thinking of her, pregnant with my child. I nodded my head.

"I'm gonna look for a job though. I don't want to have our parents pay everything. I'll pay something even if it's only food for a couple of days or something," I said.

She smiled so brightly that I knew I'd said the right thing.

"Yea, that might be a good idea. Show them that we want to try do to some on our own. I think they might even like that," she said. "It's kind of exciting isn't it?"

I grinned at her.

"So are we going to do this?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

She looked at me a long time and then leaned forward and kissed me.

"Yes. I want you to get me pregnant..." The way she said it got me all hot and bothered and I knew that I could really enjoy making a baby with Santana. It seemed like she felt the same way so I jumped up and held out my hand.

"Okay. Let's go tell them!"

* * *

Even though I still couldn't really think straight we went back downstairs together to tell our parents.

I wanted them to see us as a front and when we walked downstairs, even though I felt nervous, I smiled my bright smile and sat down, quickly pulling Santana onto my lap.

"You've made your decision?" Mr. Lopez asked.

I pushed my forehead against Santana's back, feeling weird talking to our parents about this. I wonder how they felt when they suggested it.

"Yes," Santana said and I could feel it vibrating. I smiled.

"We will give you your grand kids on a couple conditions," I said.

"Oh?"

"I want to find a job and actually try and pay for some stuff too, you know?" I looked at mom and she smiled at me, proudly.

"That's perfect, baby," she said.

Santana pulled my hand forward and into hers and she cleared her throat.

"It's actually...we're pretty excited because no way is this offer going to be there later, when we are married and stuff," she said.

"Well...you know we'll always help you if you need it," Mrs. Lopez said, looking from Santana to her husband. "This is going to be different though. You're still young, you want to go to college and we can't expect you to drop everything just to give us grand babies."

"Nope. So Brittany's going to look for a job and I was kinda hoping that we could find a place together, without you breathing down our necks. All you have to do is set the limit."

"That's good enough," Mr. Lopez smiled.

My parents had been quiet and when I looked at them I could see the smiles on their faces.

"I don't really have to know how everything is going to be...with you paying for stuff for us...but I do want you to know that we are both going to do as much as we can to raise a good kid. We are not going to want you to raise it, okay? I really want you to understand because I know how you are mom," Santana said.

Mrs. Lopez gasped but then smiled, knowing that Santana was right.

"Same goes for you, mom," I said. She shook her head with a smile. "And I just want to say that it would be awesome if we were allowed some time alone from now on."

"Oh of course!" Mr. Lopez said, blushing.

"That's why we want you looking for your own place, and make it quick," mom said.

"Oh, and make it have three bedrooms so that you can have a second baby if you want. As long as you're still in school we will help you financially and with everything else. Babysitting, just taking them off your hands for a while..." dad said. It was the first time he had said anything and I smiled at him.

"Deal?"

Everyone looked around and nodded.

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't you think it's weird that we're looking for a place?"

I looked at Santana who had already started emailing people about the houses and I shrugged.

"I think it's kinda cool."

"Don't get me wrong, I think I'd enjoy living with you but it seems so surreal." She smiled at me and I leaned in to kiss her gently.

"I know," I said. "At least we have like three houses for Saturday to look at. I'm sure we'll be done by the end of the day," I said.

"You think?"

"Yea. I mean I don't really care what the house looks like from the outside. As long as we make it home."

She closed her laptop and put it aside.

"You're so cute, you know that?" She leaned in and kissed me long and hard. She pushed me back on the bed and I could feel my body reacting to her touches.

"Is that so?" I asked a little breathlessly.

"Yea," she rasped. She kissed me again and lay on top of me, her soft body fitting perfectly into mine.

We kissed lazily for a while until I could feel her hips jerking into mine and I turned her onto her back, laying on top of her.

"What do you say we go for a test run?"

She grinned and pulled at my shirt. I think I was really lucky that we had both already gotten ready for bed and we were only wearing a shirt and underwear. So when she took of my shirt and started playing with my nipples I jerked my hips forward into her and she moaned. I took off her shirt quickly and latched on to one of her nipples with my lips while my hand took care of the other. She pushed her breasts into me.

"Oh Britt."

I moved down, kissing her stomach and when I reached the waistband of her panties I licked just above it where she was super sensitive. It always made her crazy when I did that and I wanted her crazy with desire. The sounds she made spurred me on even more.

"Lift your hips baby," I said and she did as I said so that I could take off her panties. I quickly took off my boxer and lay on top of her. The feel of her naked body against mine was so good. The skin tingled where we touched and when she wrapped her arms around me and scratched my back with her nails I felt the shiver go through my entire body. "Ugh," I muttered. "So good!"

She did it again and my hips jerked forward. I could feel how wet she was for me and it made me even harder, my dick throbbing with need.

"Fuck..." Santana wrapped her legs around me and pulled me even closer and I could feel myself sliding through her wet folds. It felt amazing, the hot wetness on my dick. "You feel so good right there, Britt."

"I know," I said, my voice shaky with need. I kissed her again and she moved her hips up a couple of times.

I moved down her body again and her fingers tangled with my hair when I kissed her thigh. I didn't tease, because I could hardly wait to be inside of her but I needed her to feel really good before I did that so I pressed my tongue against her clit and slowly pushed one finger into her. She pushed her hips up and I breathed out against her.

She never had any trouble getting to that point right before an orgasm. It didn't take me long to get her there and with a couple of circles around her clit and adding another finger and curling them to hit her G-spot, she came around my fingers. It was an amazing feeling, having her walls clench around my fingers to the point where I could hardly move them.

She jerked her hips a couple of times and then her body went slack. But it only took her a moment to move again and she lifted her head and smiled at me, those dark brown eyes so full of love and desire. I slowly moved up her body again and kissed her. She had always liked it when I kissed her after eating her out.

"Ready baby?" she asked.

I breathed heavily and nodded my head. "Yea."

She moved her hand down and wrapped it around my dick. I closed my eyes as she jerked me off for a moment and then she scooted down.

"Come on then." She grinned at me and I smiled at her as I moved my hips forward while she positioned my dick in front of her entrance.

"First time without protection." I looked down at her and could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Baby-making time," she muttered sweetly.

I pushed into her slowly and she moaned when I was finally completely into her. It felt so different without a condom. I knew I needed to be careful not to blow my load right away because it felt so much better, and without the layer of something between us everything was so much more sensitive. It was a new experience but I never ever wanted anything else.

I moved slowly, making sure that I could keep up for a little longer so that I could pleasure Santana some more. She moaned and pushed her hips into mine every time I thrust into her and it felt so good. The tingles moved through my body and I knew that the first time without any protection was going to be a quick one. I looked down at her apologetically as I moved my hand between our bodies.

When I couldn't even get to her clit I pulled back and put her legs on my shoulders. That way I could reach her better and the position made it easier to be in her all the way. Santana moaned when I pushed in a little harder and I looked down at her face to see that she was enjoying this just as much as I was.

I moved my hips, pounding a little harder this time and my fingers rubbed her clit. She moaned and I could feel her clench around my dick. It made it even harder for me not to come right away and I moaned. I rubbed her clit a little faster, a little harder, and when she came around me, I didn't stop rubbing or moving even though I could feel the orgasm coming fast.

She came twice in a row, or maybe it was one very big orgasm, before I came and my hips jerked involuntarily. It felt like I came for minutes, but it felt so good that all I could do was jerk my hips, pushing into Santana even more.

When I could feel the last throb, the last part of the orgasm, I felt my body go slack with it. Santana quickly took her legs off of my shoulders and wrapped them around my waist.

"Wow."

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice so soft I wasn't sure if she heard it. I just didn't have the strength to speak up.

"For what? That...that was amazing. Different, but so good," she muttered.

"Good, that's for sure!"

I don't know how long it took but I fell asleep after a while and I was sure that Santana fell asleep too.

* * *

After our parents signed the contract on the house, we started slowly getting it ready.

The fact that we still had school made our parents take over a little more of the getting ready but Santana and I had told them clearly what we wanted, and because they were okay with whatever as long as we made their dream come true, they did as we wanted. Even if that meant that they didn't exactly like the house.

Santana was the level one, telling them we wanted some natural colors. I on the other hand, wanted bright. She compromised by telling me that we'd have bright decorations and that was that. She took charge and I liked that about her.

"See? Told you we'd have a place pretty quickly," I said when we stood in the living room of our new house. It wasn't ready yet because our parents were sticklers for perfection. "I mean, it only took a week to find the place we both liked."

"You were making it hard though," she said. "Letting me decide."

"I already told you as long as I'm with you I don't care where we live," I said pulling her into my arms.

"You're so cute," she said with a grin. She wrapped her arms around my waist and lay her head against my chest. "It's turning out pretty nice right?"

"Yea, I like the colors," I said. After Santana had picked out a couple of colors, my parents narrowed it down to a creme and light blue. The living room looked even bigger than it already was and I liked it. The kitchen was the same – they picked the light colors so that the room looked even bigger and the counters were perfect. The master bedroom was a little darker with red and black.

"Me too," she said with a smile.

* * *

It was only six weeks after our parents had sat us down to talk when we moved into our own place.

I was so excited that by the time we got there, I was exhausted and I sat down on the couch and slept while Santana watched some TV.

Our first dinner together was exciting and sleeping together without our parents there to check up on us was even more exciting.

When I woke up the next morning, Santana was already making us breakfast.

"Morning," I said when I walked into the kitchen. It felt so strange to be walking into the kitchen – it didn't feel like home yet but it would soon, I hoped.

"Hey! Grab a plate, it's almost done."

We ate breakfast together and I couldn't help but feel so happy. It was like living a dream and it was a perfect dream.

"This is so surreal," I said.

"It is, but I love it," Santana said. She smiled at me and I leaned in to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said. I kissed her again and just the thought of getting her pregnant made me hard as a rock. "Ungh."

"What?"

"I...I um..."

"Oh!" She smiled and stood to her feet. She took the plates away, put them in the sink and came back to me. She sat on my lap. "You want to do something about that before school?"

"Yes!"

And so we did.

* * *

I love sex. Don't get me wrong. But when it means that we're going to be late for school, it makes it a little harder. I mean, not the sex part, but the feelings I get after.

I felt guilty for causing us to be late for school but Santana didn't seem to mind. In fact, she was looking radiant as ever, maybe even more so I just took a moment to be okay with it and when I was, I held her hand as we walked into the school.

The moment we walked in, Quinn and Rachel hurried toward us.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"You have your own house?"

Santana looked from Rachel to Quinn and back.

"Are you guys serious? We did tell you, you just weren't listening."

"Yea, we've been telling you every day because Quinn, you kept asking about hanging out." I rolled my eyes and Quinn giggled.

"Right! Now I remember! You only told us once or twice..."

"A day..."

"Sometimes in an hour!" Quinn and Rachel laughed and Santana rolled her eyes. But I couldn't help but chuckle along with the girls.

"You want to come over tonight?" I asked.

"Sure!" Quinn said.

"I'd love to!" Rachel added.

"Cool!"

"Awesome." Santana sighed and pulled me away from Quinn and Rachel before I invited them to stay over.

I was actually looking forward to having Quinn and Rachel over at our place. It felt good to realize that it was really _our _place.


	4. Chapter 4

Our first week in our own home, we did a lot of readjusting to each other and a lot of changing minds about how easy it would be to live on our own.

I was happy when Friday rolled around and we could take the weekend to get back on our feet because I was exhausted and so was Santana.

"Look...you ladies just need some more help," mom said when we went over for dinner. "We could talk to your parents Santana, and see if they want to do something about it...we don't want you to be too tired to um...make babies."

Santana rolled her eyes and I grinned. "Mom, we're not too tired for that but if there's any way that you can help that doesn't mean hiring someone to clean up and cook dinner, I think Santana and I would appreciate that." Santana nodded her head and I felt real good at having taken the lead in this conversation.

* * *

The Lopez' came over for dinner after mom had called them to tell them that we were having some small problems.

Santana did not like the way mom phrased that because that could be so many things but I knew it was fine as long as we both kept our cool and didn't say anything else to make our parents rethink the whole situation. We already had to do that and we were asking for help, like they had wanted, so I was hopeful for some good ideas.

It wasn't until after dinner though that mom sat us all down in the living room and brought coffee and tea. For Santana she had juice and I wouldn't put it past her if it was a special juice. She smiled at me and when I looked at Santana, I could see her frowning at the juice in front of her.

"Um...Susan?" Santana looked up. "What...I mean, where's...what's this?"

"Oh! It's juice, you can't drink anything with caffeine in it," she said with a grin. "Bad for the baby."

"But I'm not even pregnant yet," Santana said, looking as confused as I would normally be. I decided to jump in before my mom brought out Snix.

"It's um...I heard that when you cut back on caffeine before a pregnancy it tends to make your body ready for a baby," I said.

"Caffeine causes miscarriages and stillbirths...so just...cut back okay?" Mr. Lopez added and Santana sighed. "That means a couple of things that you can't eat or drink, I'll make a list."

"No, it's cool I can find it on–"

"Santana," Mr. Lopez looked at her sternly and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Thank you dad," she said. I could see that she was embarrassed for not knowing about this and I rubbed her thigh to make sure she knew it was okay.

Mom cleared her throat and I was never happier when she started talking and breaking apart the two hard headed Lopez'.

"Okay, now for why we are all here...Santana and Brittany ran into a couple of things that...causes stress."

* * *

The conversation was kind of one sided. Our parents made sure to tell us where they could help and we just accepted most of it.

In the end, we agreed that my parents and the Lopez' would help us by cooking dinner for the week so that we could freeze it and eat it during the week.

They helped us set up a schedule for cleaning and my mom felt the need to point out that I should be glad that I hadn't been able to bring Lord Tubbington.

When Mr. Lopez felt the need to start asking us about the baby making part, I cut him off by saying it was going great and told him that we would keep him in the loop and tell him whenever there was something worthy to tell. Santana was immensely grateful for that, I could see her wide eyes when her dad had started asking us questions and I kind of never wanted to see that face she made ever again.

"So...are we done here?" I asked looking around.

"I guess," Mr. Lopez said. He shook his head and took a deep breath and Santana stood to her feet.

"Britt, I'll be outside...okay? Thanks for the help," she looked around and our parents all nodded. "And I'll see you soon."

She walked out of the house like there was a serial killer on her heels and I turned back to my mom.

"Thanks mom for dinner and for helping us make things a little easier," I hugged my parents and then turned to Mr. Lopez. "I'll um...keep in mind what you told us."

"Good! As long as you remember to use...you know what, I have something for you," Mr. Lopez said and then jumped up to get something out of his briefcase. As it turned out he had printed out a couple of things that would help conceive and even though I felt extremely weird about the situation, I felt kind of good about it too because I never really took the effort to look up anything. That was Santana's thing.

"Thanks," I said a little awkwardly.

"Make my baby pregnant, Brittany," he said. I cleared my throat, now just as embarrassed as Santana was earlier, and nodded again.

"See you soon!"

I was glad that I could walk away.

* * *

I got a text from my mom that she would start cooking tomorrow and that she would like it if either Santana or me came to help so we decided that we could both help cooking. It would be nice, I think. Even though I knew that my mom would ask all kinds of questions about what we were up to at home and she wanted to know how the baby making process was going.

"I'm just glad that my dad gave this to you," Santana said as she read through the papers her dad had given me. I grinned and shrugged.

"He was just as embarrassed I think."

"No way. That man does not know what that means," she said shaking her head. "But at least he was sorta nice about it. When we were moving he kept telling me what to do to make it happen sooner and he even gave me some talisman to put under my pillow."

"He did? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it didn't seem important," she said with a frown.

"Well, every little bit helps..."

I pulled her up gently and kissed her while wrapping her in my arms and holding her close. She hummed against my lips and I could feel my body reacting to hers being so close. No matter how tired I was, I would never be too tired to kiss her...or even do more than just kiss her. I always enjoyed everything we did together but having sex, or making love, were my favorites.

She put her hands on my ass and pulled me tightly against her. My dick hardened so fast it surprised both of us and she pulled back to grin at me.

"What do you say to some sexy times?" she asked and I didn't hesitate to nod quickly.

"Fuck yes," I muttered before kissing her again and this time pulling her legs around my waist and carrying her to the first surface I could find. Which turned out to be the kitchen table. I didn't care but just sat her on top of it. She held her legs wrapped around my waist and pulled my shirt over my head. When she started kissing my neck and goosebumps rose on my arms I moaned. And then I took off her shirt and quickly following her bra.

"You're fast," she muttered as she took of my bra and I grinned at her.

"I want you so badly I can hardly wait." I emphasized my words by pushing my hips into hers and her eyes rolled back into her head as she let it fall backward.

"Take me then," she rasped.

"Lift your hips for me," I said. When she did, I did quickly pulled her pants down and found that she wasn't wearing any panties. "Wanky."

"Using my go to word..."

I smiled at her and then pulled down my sweatpants. I was so happy that I was wearing something so easy to take off now. When I was standing in front of her, naked, she looked down and reached down and wrapped her hand around my dick. She slowly moved it up and down and I jerked my hips into her hand.

"No." I said quickly when she started moving faster. "I need to save up."

She rolled her eyes and then smirked. I stepped closer and positioned my dick on front of her entrance. She jerked her hips forward and I could feel her dripping wetness on me. It felt real good and it actually made me feel like I was going to blow my load right there and then so I squeezed my dick and held off an orgasm. I teased her a bit by rubbing the tip of my dick against her but I could see that she was becoming impatient and to be honest, I didn't think I'd last very long either.

I think it was the fact that we were doing this to make a baby. I mean, it was exciting to think of having a baby with Santana and I think that she felt the same way. Otherwise she wouldn't be so into it right?

"Britt...come on," she moaned. I looked her in the eye when I pushed into her and I could see her pupils growing, making her eyes look almost black with arousal and it just made it better for me. I loved the feel of her walls around my dick and because we were both so into it, our senses heightened, I could feel every little movement she made and every minuscule muscle that moved down there and it was amazing.

"Fuck you feel good."

"Right back at ya," she muttered as I leaned forward. I kissed her lips as I started moving my hips and she met me halfway, pushing her hips into mine as much as she could. "My butt's sticking to the table." She giggled and I laughed but neither of us stopped moving. There was just too much goodness in moving and it was awesome to know that even more would come if we worked for it.

So thrust into her at first and then moved up to pounding, her moans spurring me on to go harder, faster. Our boobs brushed over each other with every move and I could feel Santana's walls clench around me tighter and tighter and then she shattered and came.

"Britt! Oh fuck!"

I thrust into her a couple of times more before I came, proud of myself for holding off until she had gotten her orgasm and relieved that I could let go. Her walls clenched and clenched and my balls did the same as I pumped all my sperm into her.

* * *

When we lay in bed later that night after two more rounds – one in the shower and one in bed – I was exhausted beyond words and I was sort of glad that Santana had already fallen asleep. While she slept, I read through the papers that Mr. Lopez had given me and I was surprised at all the information there was about getting pregnant and how to make sure it happened quickly.

I don't know where he got it from that it would take me longer to conceive, because my doctors had all said that I was healthy and my reproductive system was perfectly fine but I was glad that he had added some tips for people who had trouble conceiving. It only made the possibility bigger in my eyes.

After half an hour of reading, I could feel myself sinking away so I put the papers away and turned off my light before I turned toward Santana and watched her for a moment in the dark. She always looked so peaceful when she slept and it was my favorite thing to do when she was sleeping...watching her sleep.

"Britt...go to sleep," she rasped all of a sudden. I smiled and hummed. She scooted closer and I turned her around so quickly she made a surprised sound before she settled into my embrace. My hand, resting on her stomach, got all tingly thinking about the possibility of her being pregnant already.

And with that last thought, I fell asleep.

* * *

**You'll tell me what you think right? Should I keep going like this? Or am I just...stretching it too long? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Santana's POV**

* * *

I hummed as I cleaned up around the house. It felt so good to be able to blast the music when cleaning that both Brittany and I had taken to cleaning with every artist we could think of.

Brittany was already at her parents, cooking our dinner for the week and I had decided to stay back because I hadn't been able to sleep really well. But then I got my first wind, or something, and I just couldn't sit still while I had all that energy so I decided that I could clean up so that we didn't have to do that on our Sunday.

I had cleaned most of the house when my phone vibrated in my pocket at the same time that there was a knock on the door.

Turning down the music, I checked my phone and saw that Quinn had sent me a message asking if she could come over. I quickly made my way to the door, not even caring about how I looked in my sweatpants that were way too big and a tank top. The flip-flops finished my perfect look and my hair was up in a high bun so that it didn't bother me while I cleaned.

"Q, what's up?" I asked stepping aside. Quinn made her way inside and turned around. Her eyes were blood shot and she was sniffing and even though I knew she probably did not want it, I pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. She tensed at first but then she wrapped her arms around me and held me like I was her life line. Even without knowing what was going on with her, I was already forming ways to hurt the person who'd hurt her.

"Fuck," Quinn mumbled as she pulled back. She reached over my shoulder and closed the door. "You know, I don't know how you and Brittany do this thing." She gestured around the house and I frowned.

"Um...what?"

"The living together and actually loving each other. Most people don't even do that anymore...I'm just so sick of love and romance and whatever else there is," Quinn took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes but I could see that more tears were rolling over her cheeks no matter what she did.

"Why don't you sit down? Do you want something to drink? Tea? Coffee?" I asked.

"Um...I'd like some coffee. I didn't sleep and I'm fucked up," she muttered.

So when Quinn went and sat down in the living room, I made her a cup of coffee and poured myself a glass of juice. When I made my way to the living room I smiled at how Quinn felt so at home that she was sitting with her feet on the couch going through the channels on the TV.

She had turned off the music so when I sat down next to her and put her coffee on the coffee table, she looked at me and took a deep, shaky breath. Then she turned off the TV and the silence pressed on both of us.

"Where's Britt?" she asked.

"Britt is with her parents. They help us make dinner and stuff for during the week so that we can actually eat and live too," I said. Quinn grinned but it faded pretty quickly. "You want to tell me what happened?"

"My parents found out that I'm with Rachel...forced me to break up with her over the phone while they were there listening, then proceeded to tell me that if they ever find out I'm with _that girl _again, they'll disown me," Quinn wiped at her new tears and sighed. "It's fucking unfair you know? I don't get that your parents are so cool with you being with Brittany while my parents are fucking assholes."

I stared at her for a moment, trying to think of a way to say what I wanted to say. "My parents weren't always okay with me being with Brittany...mostly because they know about her condition. But your parents are just suckers...it's the church, remember?"

She nodded her head. "Well, I broke Rachel's heart...and mine when I broke up with her and I'm sure that she'll never talk to me ever again."

"You could always call her now...or I could call her and ask her over...that way you could explain what happened and maybe you could just...meet here," I said shrugging. She looked at me strangely for a moment before hope flashed in her eyes. "Yes, before you ask, I'd do that for you. Even though I just...am _not _looking forward to spending more than necessary time with Rachel...I just want you to be happy."

* * *

I knew that by the time Brittany would come home I was ready to throw myself out of the window to get out of the house but I just really didn't like seeing Quinn cry.

So I called Rachel.

"Rachel...it's Santana. I need you to come over right now. And don't tell me you have other things, because I don't care," I said.

Rachel spluttered for a bit until she sighed. "Fine. I'll be there in five," she said.

I turned to look at Quinn who had finally fallen asleep after crying again and I made my way to the bedroom. The house was still pretty basic, there were not too many decorations yet but Brittany and I wanted it to be home, so we took our time. Our bedroom though, was filled. We had a pretty big closet and the bed was king sized. I kind of liked the fact that if we wanted, we could just have a big space to ourselves but every morning when we woke up, we would be in the middle of that huge bed together.

I got my clothes together and made my way into the bathroom to take a shower. Quinn would know what to do when Rachel arrived and I really felt like taking a shower before someone other than Quinn came over.

* * *

"Babe, I just felt so bad for Quinn."

I rolled my eyes when I heard them arguing and I made it a point to tune them out. Brittany had called just after I'd gotten out of the shower and I had told her right away that Rachel was here. She hadn't exactly been happy when she heard the news.

"I know...you know what? Why don't we just go to the mall later? That way they have some...alone time. Just...as long as they know that they can't have sex anywhere in our house, okay?" she said. I laughed and she chuckled right along with me but I knew that she was serious. It's not like I would let that happen if I could do anything about it.

"Okay, I'll tell them. No sex in our house."

"Good...I'll be there to pick you up in a little bit," Brittany said.

After we said our goodbyes I made my way into the living room and cleared my throat.

"So you guys, I know that you have a lot to talk about and stuff," I said. I made my way toward them and sat down next to Quinn on the couch, making sure I could look at them both. "Britt and I are going to give you some space but I just want to make it clear that I want no sex in my home okay? I mean, really."

"No sex."

"Okay. Good," I muttered as I stood to my feet again. "Until Britt gets here I'm going to be in the kitchen...if you need anything just get it yourself."

I quickly made my way over to the kitchen and waited for Britt to get me, hoping she'd be quick because the moment that I was out of sight, they went at it again.

* * *

I took a couple of deep breaths of relief when we finally arrived at the mall.

My parents had given us some money to buy something for the house or for the baby, as Brittany had told me and we wanted to make use of that. We still had a lot of money in the bank because they thought that it was necessary but neither of us wanted to say anything about that.

"They just kept fighting over the same thing and sure, I get it...I just didn't want to be in the middle of it or sitting in the kitchen listening to it." I took a sip from my milkshake but it just didn't taste right so I handed it to Britt, who had already finished hers. She looked at me like I was crazy but I didn't give her anything so she just drank from it.

"But what happened to make them start to fight?"

"Eh...they started to fight the moment that Rachel walked in so I wouldn't know. Maybe Quinn had already done some shit to make Rachel even angrier," I said with a shrug. I wouldn't put it past Quinn. "Either way I'm just happy to be out of there."

"It just sucks that it's our home and they are kind of chasing us out," Britt mumbled.

"I'm not planning on staying out longer than needed. If they're still fighting I'm breaking it up by getting pizza and then after feeding them, kicking them out," I grinned when Britt laughed and when she wrapped her arm around my shoulder I took a calming breath.

"Let's just get something nice for the place and go back then?"

"That sounds like a perfect idea."

* * *

Much to my relief, when we got back Rachel had already left but Quinn had stayed behind.

I did order pizza because just thinking about it earlier made my mouth water so when it finally came and we were sitting around the table, I was content.

"I'm sorry for chasing you away San," Quinn said.

"It's cool," I said between bites. "I mean if you want to meet in secret here you're not going to fight like that again right?"

"No, we're not. We made up – no sex though – and I think it is super awesome of you to offer us a place to meet," Quinn said. "We just need to make sure that we know your boundaries."

"Um...what you could do is just...use one of the empty bedrooms. I wouldn't mind if you hung out there every once in a while but just don't give us grief about it," Britt said and I smiled at her gratefully. I didn't want to say anything before we talked about it but I wouldn't mind them hanging out here. As long as we didn't have trouble with anything. "Oh, and seriously, _if _you decide to have sex, use your own stuff and make sure that we don't know about it."

"Oh, seconded! I don't want to know about anything that has to do with Rachel and sex. Gross," I made a face and Quinn slapped my arm. I winked at her.

"Thanks you guys, you're the best!"

* * *

"Do you think we handled that right?" Britt asked me later that night when we lay in bed.

"I don't know. But I feel good with what we decided and it's not like we can get back on it," I said sleepily. My day had been super long because I'd been awake at five am and hadn't been able to fall back asleep. "I feel so weird."

"Yea?"

"Yea...I just...I don't know Britt, it's like I'm tired but I just know I'll be awake tomorrow at the same time again and I hate it," I muttered.

My eyes kept closing and before I fell asleep I could hear Brittany mutter something.

"Would be awesome to show your dad that I don't have bad sperm."

* * *

**This was more of a filler...you'll tell me what you think right? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Santana's POV**

* * *

To be honest, the week didn't get any better for me.

After Saturday, I just kept waking up at five am and sometimes even earlier, no matter what time I went to bed.

By Tuesday, I decided that if I didn't sleep at night, I might as well try and sleep some during the day so when I got home, I went straight to my bed and didn't come out until Brittany came to wake me up.

"San?"

"Hmm?"

"It's time for dinner," she said softly. I opened my eyes and saw her standing right next to the bed and I smiled.

"Thanks," I muttered before I yawned. I stretched my arms over my head and pointed my toes straight ahead. "That was one hell of a nap."

"Yea? Feel better?"

I hummed and stepped out of the bed right into her arms. She held me tightly for a moment and then stepped back.

"Dinner...I'm starving!"

* * *

I walked into school with Brittany the next day, feeling much better even though I woke up at five again.

Quinn and Rachel had made up and everything was right in the world again, at least according to them.

"So would you mind if we come over after school later?"

Britt looked at me and I shrugged. "Why not?" I asked.

"Cause you don't feel well," Britt said.

"What's wrong with you, San?" Quinn asked. Rachel showed as much worry as Quinn and I smiled at both of them.

"Nothing is wrong," I said. When Britt cleared her throat my smile faded. "I just can't sleep."

Quinn bit her lip and Rachel sighed in concern.

"We can find another way to spend some time together Quinn." She looked from me to Britt who was smiling again and to Quinn, who still looked really worried.

"Are you sure you're okay San?"

"I'm fine. You guys can come after school, I don't mind. Britt, really, I don't mind. And so what if I take a nap while they're there?" I said with a shrug. She sighed and nodded her head. "So come on over after school and spend some time with each other...and with us."

Quinn and Rachel thanked both of us and then went to their respective classes while Britt and I stood there waiting for the second bell to ring so we could go inside. Britt watched me while I glanced around the hallway, which was filled with students and teachers alike.

"I think you should take a test," Brittany muttered softly, just loud enough for me to hear.

I looked up and frowned at her for a moment until I realized that I'd read something about having trouble sleeping.

"Um...Britt, it's too early," I said.

"Don't they have those early pregnancy tests?"

"Yea but they're not for a week before, it's for like...a couple of days before you're supposed to...you know," I said, and she nodded.

"Okay, but still...do we still have some?" she asked.

One of the _gifts _our parents had given us was a box full of pregnancy tests. So that, if it didn't happen at the first try, we didn't have to keep going to the store to buy them. They weren't keen on the whole world, and town, knowing that Britt and I were trying to get pregnant and to be honest, I wasn't either.

"Some? Britt, there's a box of 'em, just laying around," I said with a grin. She laughed and then when the second bell rang, she leaned forward and kissed me quickly.

"I'll see you at lunch."

* * *

I was so tuned in on what my body was saying now, that every little thing I felt was too much.

School was over pretty quickly, the time going super fast and by the time that we got home, Quinn and Rachel in tow, I felt like I was going crazy.

"Britt, next time you want to say something about it, wait a while?" I said, teasing her a bit. She smiled and nodded.

"Sure baby," she said, wrapping me in a hug.

Rachel and Quinn sat in the living room watching TV. I just wanted to get my homework done so I stayed in the kitchen until I was done with it and then sat down next to Quinn. It didn't take long before my head got too heavy and I leaned against her shoulder, but she didn't say anything and just kept watching her show. With my eyes trained on the screen but not seeing much, I just sat there.

Until Britt came and sat in her favorite chair. She didn't have to say anything for me to get up sleepily and find a nice spot on her lap. I could see Quinn and Rachel looking at us with smiles on their faces but I ignored it because I just wanted to enjoy a nice cuddle with my girlfriend. She rubbed my back and held me and I just fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

When right before I was supposed to get my period, I started feeling sick, I knew that I needed to find out if I was pregnant or not before my period.

Britt walked around on her toes and I felt bad for making her worry so much. I didn't think that it would get less when she knew if I was pregnant or not but I just needed to let her know and to be honest, I couldn't wait any longer.

"Britt."

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm going to do one of those tests after school..."

"Good," she said. She looked up and smiled at me. "I've been waiting for you to bring it up because you just seemed so stressed last week."

"I know...I'm sorry," I said. "I should've...I don't know, made sure you knew what was going on."

"You did. You practically fell asleep every minute from noon and you did fall asleep on my lap the other day," she grinned and I smiled at her.

"So, you're going to be there right?"

"What? Are you serious? Of course I am!"

School seemed longer after that and when it was finally over and we could go home, I was so relieved. Britt drove us home and I went straight to the bathroom and grabbed two of the tests. Britt followed me a little slower, because I think that she didn't really need to be there when I peed over those sticks.

Two minutes, we had to wait. We had those early pregnancy tests, but also tests that told us whether or not I was pregnant sooner, and two minutes turned out to be the shortest amount of time. It was nerve wrecking. It said on the test to keep it on something level and so I put it on my nightstand, because I could not sit in the bathroom and find out – it just didn't seem right. Brittany sat next to me, holding both of my hands while she kept her eye on the test on the nightstand.

She was just as nervous as I was but she didn't show much. She kept calm and it made me feel a little calmer knowing that I was going to do this with Britt, the person I could trust with my life and I knew that I had made the right choice. I looked up at her with a smile, and she watched me for a moment, all the love she felt in her eyes. I knew that, even though our parents had asked this of us, we were ready at least as a couple to have a baby. It just felt right.

* * *

"You look, okay?" I said to Britt when I knew it was time.

"Okay," she stood to her feet, one hand holding mine while the other grabbed the test. "It's a plus...you're pregnant!"

I sat there for a moment until Britt pulled me up gently and hugged me tightly. As it sank in, I felt happiness and excitement but I was also scared for what was to come.

"I'm pregnant," I said softly. The smile slowly grew on my face and eventually I was smiling like a crazy person but I didn't care. "I'm pregnant!"

* * *

We had decided that until we were sure that everything was alright, we would wait to tell our parents. It was something that I wanted because I knew how my parents would be the moment they'd find out and I wanted to take some time to let it sink in. Brittany felt the same way about her parents. And either way, if something would go wrong, it usually happened in the first three months and we were early, so we still had two and a half months to go before we were out of the danger zone.

"It's kind of exciting isn't it?" Britt said and I smiled. I had to agree with her, it was kind of exciting because now, we had this huge secret and I liked that.

With the way my father had been acting before and even now, while we were doing what he wanted us to do, I was just glad that they hadn't noticed anything wrong with me during the times that I was there.

"It is." I looked around and felt the nerves in my stomach at the sight of all the pregnant ladies around me. They were all alone though, and I was just lucky to have Brittany with me.

We had made the appointment as soon as we could, when we found out. I didn't want to wait too long to find out if I was really pregnant and how everything was going. It had already made me crazy waiting to do that test. School had been hell because of the wait. And then when Quinn and Rachel asked to come over after school, Britt made an excuse and told them to wait a bit after school because we had somewhere to be. They looked disappointed but honestly I just didn't care.

I was pregnant!

* * *

"Everything looks fine...great blood pressure and you seem healthy. I am sure you know a lot of what you need to know already because of your father but just read through these," Dr. Roberts said handing me a couple of pamphlets. I nodded and put them in my bag.

"Can you just...keep it quiet? I mean I know you are pretty close with my dad but I really don't want him to know yet...not until I reach second trimester."

"Of course," he nodded and smiled at me. "Congratulations. We're going to take good care of you here."

* * *

**I hope after this one I can make them a little longer...but I didn't want to bore everyone with the last filler. Or at least...mostly filler chapter. You'll tell me what you think right? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Split POV chapter!**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

* * *

I never thought things would be like this.

You hear people telling you about how when you're pregnant, you can't stop throwing up and you're always tired.

But Santana didn't seem to have much trouble with it. At least not yet.

She was tired, of course because she kept waking up so early that she didn't get much sleep. But she wasn't throwing up all the time even though she felt sick to her stomach sometimes. She did have some pains but according to the doctor that was perfectly normal and even showed that everything was working well. He told me when he took me apart to make sure that Santana told me everything she was feeling because I needed to keep an eye on her.

The reason for this was that my mom had felt different when she was pregnant with me. Even though I had a penis and actual working balls, I was different and my mom had known. I had to keep an eye on Santana to make sure that everything was going well and so that, if something felt different for her, they could see what the problem was and we could get ready for it.

But other than that, she was loving it so much that it surprised me a bit. She had always been the one saying that she wasn't sure if she wanted kids, until our parents gave us the OK and helped us get everything set up. And even then, she felt weird about it. But she was okay now and she was enjoying it, even with the nausea and the stomach pains she had.

It made me love her even more.

I had made it a point to keep Santana home on Sunday. I wanted to spend a day with her alone without anyone bothering us with questions. So even though she weakly protested when I told my mom that we wouldn't have dinner with them she was happy to spend the day home.

"So what movies do you want to see?" I asked her.

"Movies? As in, marathon?" She asked surprised. I nodded my head and she named a couple of movies. So I made my way over to the wall, which was filled with DVDs and CDs and took out the boxes of the movies she wanted to watch. She wordlessly picked one to watch first. I popped it in the player and settled onto the couch. Within seconds Santana lay on my lap and relaxed, while I ran my hand through her hair repeatedly.

"This is going to be the best day."

* * *

We took a break between movies because Santana seemed to be falling asleep halfway through the first movie.

"Why don't you take a nap?" I looked at her, taking in her drooping eyes and her yawning every couple of seconds. "That way I can clean up a little and you can nap and we can go on watching the second movie later."

"Are you sure? You don't mind?" she asked.

"No way, it wouldn't be any fun if you kept falling asleep during the movies anyway," I said with a wink. She chuckled and leaned over to kiss me before she got up.

"You'll wake me up?"

"Yep...now go, nap."

Once she was upstairs I started cleaning. Instead of playing music over the stereo system I grabbed my iPod and danced on the beat of the music whether they were slow or fast. It was how I made myself enjoy cleaning because I really didn't like it otherwise. I couldn't imagine how the redhead guidance councilor could like it so much.

* * *

I made my way upstairs when the cleaning was done and I slowed to a halt when I saw how Santana was laying.

She was sprawled over the bed horizontally with her legs over the edge like it had been too much to climb into bed. With her hand on her stomach and her other hand in front of her eyes she looked so sweet that I didn't want to wake her. So I stared.

"I can feel you watching me." Her voice sounded so sleepy and I was surprised she was even awake. "You're such a creep."

"I'm your creep. You told me to wake you up," I said as I sat down next to her. She rolled on her side and leaned on her elbow as she watched me. I smiled at her. "You ready for the second movie?"

"Yep...just have to pee and I'll be down, okay?" She sighed as she got up and I watched her while she made her way to the bathroom. "Hey B? Can you get me a juice or something? I'm super thirsty."

"One juice coming right...it'll be waiting for you downstairs!"

I quickly made my way downstairs and poured her some juice. When she got to the living room I just sat down and she smiled at me.

"Thanks B," she said as she sat down next to me. "Ready for the next movie?" She asked. I nodded and she pressed play, knowing that while I was cleaning I'd put the second movie already in the player.

The moment the movie started we were both engrossed in it.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

* * *

When I woke at five the next morning I didn't feel as tired as normal and I enjoyed the feeling of having slept enough for a while before I sighed and got out. Even though I knew I wouldn't fall asleep again, I dozed off when I stayed in bed and that made me exhausted by the end of the day so I made my way to the kitchen and made breakfast for Britt and me.

She came downstairs not much later and rubbed her eyes. She actually woke up most of the time because I wasn't next to her and it surprised me how fast we'd gotten used to it.

"Morning," she muttered sleepily.

We had a long day ahead of us and I felt guilty for making it even longer for her than needed. So I smiled and I handed her a plate filled.

"Good morning sunshine," I said as I sat down with her.

We are our breakfast in silence and I kept glancing at Brittany. She was turning into her happy self again and for a moment I felt better.

"I'm looking forward to today. I could hardly sleep! Sectionals, here we come!" She grinned at me and pushed her plate away. "Awesome breakfast! Thanks San."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I woke you up so early," I said quickly. She frowned at me.

"You didn't. I actually had to pee and when you weren't there I went looking for you. Also, I'm kinda nervous cause it's the first time they're going to use a song I picked and a dance I choreographed."

"It's going to be great," I said with a smile. I had to admit I was nervous too. Sectionals wasn't much and I was sure we were going to go on in the competition but I really liked the fact that we got to do it and so I didn't want anything to mess it up.

* * *

The fact that Sectionals was on a weekday had been a discussion point for most of the parents. Britt and mine had been too distracted to say anything about it but I was sure that now that it was actually happening they had their comments about it.

They didn't say much to Britt or me though so I was happy enough as we stood waiting for our turn. The other groups were pretty good but we were awesome and I knew for sure we were going to win. I mean, even though Rachel got the solo, my Britt got to pick the song and do something for the dances. I couldn't be more proud.

"Hey Britt? I'm proud of you," I whispered into her ear as we stood waiting, hand in hand. "You're going to be awesome out there."

"I'm proud of you too San. I love you." She kissed me but we got pulled apart by Quinn.

"We're up lovebirds," she muttered. Quinn had actually been the most nervous of us all. I bet it had something to do with her song bird.

We lined up and waited for the curtain to go up.

* * *

"Fuck, that wasn't even hard!" Puck said with a smirk. He carried the trophy into the choir room and put it in the middle of the room on a chair.

"It really wasn't." Quinn smiled proudly at Rachel.

"Your dance was amazing Brittany," Rachel said and I couldn't help but feel some respect for her. It meant a lot to Brittany to hear that kind a praise but also, it helped her build that confidence. Mr. Schue didn't use Brittany's talents enough.

"It was totally awesome!" I smiled at her and she blushed.

To be honest, I was way too tired for an after party but I didn't want to take away from Brittany's success and her bask in the spotlight so I kept quiet. I did sit down though. My feet were killing me.

Brittany sat down next to me and leaned against me. "It's awesome that they liked it. Do you think it really helped us win like Quinn said?"

"I do. Quinn doesn't say useless things and you know she's not the kind of person to spare someone if they did a bad job. You were really good tonight, and I was jealous of Mike because he got to dance with you...but I know it was the best choice so I don't mind so much. We won!" I lifted one arm in cheer and she giggled.

"I just wanna go home and spend some time with you...is that okay?"

"Oh hell yes!"

* * *

**I don't think I ever mentioned anything about them being in glee right? Well they are! I'm going to jump some time in the next chapter. Tell me what you thought of this? **


	8. Chapter 8

**That time jump I told you about! It's going to be starting for real now! :)**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

* * *

The first twelve weeks were the most nerve wracking and by the time the twelve week mark came around I practically threw a party. The biggest part of the danger was gone now that I'd made it through those first months and I let go of some of my fears and nerves. I was lucky to have Brittany there with me because with her there, I knew I could make it through this pregnancy. She helped me with everything even though I could handle most of the things still. She wouldn't let me lift anything, and though some moments I wanted to snap at her, I was pretty good about keeping my emotions in check and gently telling her to stop taking everything out of my hands.

She agreed that she was a tad overprotective and she backed down.

"When I called mom and told her we would be coming over tonight for a change, she told me she'd invited your parents too," Brittany said. "Do you think they know?"

I shrugged. I thought that it was possible because I'd gained some weight and I couldn't even fit into most of my pants or jeans anymore. That and we had kept out distance from them with the excuse that we wanted to start cooking our own food now that we had gotten into the swing of things. We really did start cooking our own food though.

"I don't know," I said. "There was a moment last week that I thought my mom was going to ask about it, and I wouldn't have been able to lie."

"Yea, last week when I visited my mom she had that look on her face like she knew something," Brittany smiled and I smiled back.

"Well, luckily we're on our way."

We had been to the mall before we went to Brittany's parents house, because we wanted to buy something fun to tell them with. In the end we bought a bodysuit that said 'I have the best grandparents'. Brittany had loved it and even though I thought it was cute I wasn't sure if it was the right way to tell them. But I decided that it didn't really matter, as long as they knew so that I didn't have to keep anything from them anymore. That had been the hardest part.

* * *

When we arrived, Brittany walked around the car and helped me out. I smiled at her and took her outstretched hand and together we walked toward the door. Brittany still had the key so she opened the door for us and the moment we stepped inside, I could smell the delicious cooking of Mrs. Pierce and my mother combined.

Brittany had hid the gift in her pocket for now. We planned on telling them after dinner and I hoped we could hold it in for that long. As long as they wouldn't start asking questions I think we'd be alright. So I made my way into the kitchen and took a deep breath.

"Smells good," I said and the two women turned around and smiled at me.

"We thought we'd treat you on a culture clash," mom said as she hugged me. Mrs. Pierce was next and I hummed in approval.

"I'm looking forward to it," I said. Brittany joined us after greeting my dad and her dad, and the four of us started talking about cooking. Which, considering, was pretty weird. I never expected to be sitting in the kitchen with my mom at eighteen and talking about what I cooked this week.

"What are we eating?" Brittany asked, and both her mom and mine started explaining what they were making.

It sounded pretty good.

* * *

My nose had betrayed me.

I had trouble eating what was put on the table even though everyone else loved it. I was sure it was great but I was also sure that my hormones were messing with me. Even though I didn't really throw up any in the first trimester, I still had some aversion to some foods and that stuck around. Which meant that I could taste some of the things that my mom put in her food and it made the whole dish weird for me.

"I'll be right back," I muttered after I swallowed another bite of something that my stomach didn't like. I stood to my feet, and luckily for me I could hide the wave of dizziness that swept over my by holding on to my chair. I could see Brittany watching me with concern but I shook my head, and she took another bite of her food.

"This is delicious," she said just as I walked out of the dining room. I poured myself a glass of water and drank most of it in one go. And then Brittany walked in. "You okay?"

"Yea, it's just...it smelled so good and I got so hungry but when I put it in my mouth it was...I really thought I'd like it."

"Let's just tell them...I'm sure they know and...did you just get super dizzy?"

"It's normal," I said quickly. She nodded but again, she looked at me concerned. "Yea, let's just tell them."

We walked back into the dining room and I sat down while Brittany stood behind me.

"So we have a gift for you, it's something super small but it's for the four of you," she said. She pulled the gift-wrapped bodysuit out of her pocket and handed it to my mom, who was closest to us. They all stared at us in disbelief.

"Open it," I said. My mom looked around the three other faces, who nodded quickly and so she tore open the wrapper and held up the bodysuit. Mrs. Pierce started crying immediately while Mr. Pierce and my dad smiled brightly. My mother though sat staring at the bodysuit in her hand and then looked at me.

"You're pregnant." She smiled at me and then stood to her feet. She pulled me up and hugged me tightly, reaching behind me to pull Brittany into the hug. "I'm so happy for you...this is amazing!"

* * *

It took them a while to calm down. Everyone wanted to hug Britt and me and they started talking about how good a grandparents they would be and how sweet our first baby would be. Until my mom laughed.

"Santana was a pain in the ass when she was a baby."

And that opened a whole other conversation about how Britt and I were as babies and kids, and they wholly believed that our kids would be the same as us – little rascals. Not that I minded, because no matter what happened Britt and I were together so I wasn't afraid.

"At least they have each other and us to take over when it gets too much," Mrs. Pierce said sweetly. They all agreed and the conversation moved on again.

"How far along are you Santana?" Dad asked.

"Twelve weeks." I unlocked my phone and handed it to him, showing the picture of the sonogram from just a couple of days ago. After I had gotten my phone back, he shook his head. "I didn't want to tell you before I felt it was safe. It was so early and I just didn't wanna jinx it."

"That's okay baby," mom said, but dad didn't agree.

"I'm a doctor, I could have eased your worries."

"I have a doctor now. And you're a heart surgeon," I said with a smile.

"Still."

"Next time I'll tell you as fast as I can."

"No we won't. You said it yourself San, there's a risk in the first months that reduces after you reach the second trimester. Before that it's wait and see and I don't want anyone to get all excited about it and then something happens." Britt looked at me and I nodded my head. She was right.

"I said as fast as I can right? You know how hard it was for me to wait but I did because I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up."

"You're right Santana. You did the right thing by waiting," Mr. Pierce said. "Don't listen to your dad, he's just sad he didn't get to see the first couple of weeks."

* * *

After another round of conversation we left and by the time we got home I finally felt good about telling our parents.

"It's so strange...now they know...and the people in school are going to know soon...and it's going to be super real when the baby starts moving and stuff," I said. Brittany smiled at me in the darkness of the room, I could see her eyes shining.

"I think it's awesome that we told them tonight. I liked how they reacted, they weren't at all as bad as I expected them to be."

"I know! I was surprised that they didn't react as I thought they would but I'm sure that they talked about that moment and that they would be a little calmer than they usually are," I said with a smile.

"Yea, that's what I thought. But you know they are going to keep coming back for more right? They'll want to know everything that happens?"

"Hmmm...but that doesn't mean we have to give them every little detail."

"I'm excited though. No more secrets. Now all that's going to be a little harder is people finding out at school but we'll be together right?"

"Yes, we'll be together."

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Also, anything you wanna see happening here while she's pregnant? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Another small time jump.**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

* * *

Around my twenty week mark I got nervous again. But this time they were good nerves and excitement wrapped up in one because Britt and I had decided that yes, we wanted to know the sex.

The second time we would get to see out baby.

The sonogram was planned on a Friday afternoon after school and even though my mom wanted to be there, Britt and I had told her that we wanted to do this together. She was welcome to come with us the next time, as long as we got to do this together.

She agreed, as long as she could make sure that it was a 3D picture she got to see after, so that she could guess.

My parents loved guessing almost as much as knowing something for sure.

"Are you excited?" I asked Britt.

"Damn right I am," she smiled at me and pulled me against her. My belly was only bulging a little now, not enough for me to have to hide it but enough for some of the people to notice that something was different about me. That and the fact that my face had changed, according to Britt.

We had just had our last class and had to be at the hospital in about an hour, but Britt really wanted to tell Quinn and Rachel that we were having a baby and so we were just waiting for them to come out of the building.

It could take a little while longer because the teacher they had last on Friday always kept them longer.

"Do you have a preference?" I asked.

"What?"

"Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" I asked again.

"No. I mean, I don't care as long as it's healthy. I love it regardless."

"In a little over an hour we don't have to call it an it anymore. We can start thinking about names," I said, my excitement sky rocketing again.

"Yea! I'm looking forward to that!"

"Me too."

"So was that what you wanted to tell us?" Quinn asked with shock written all over her face.

Rachel stood next to her with wide eyes and her mouth wide open. I sighed and shrugged.

"Yep. We wanted to be a little more subtle or something about it, but yea. I'm pregnant."

"But...what about college? What did your parents say?" Rachel asked, her voice a high pitch.

"Oh god, calm down Berry," I snapped. "My parents...and Britt's parents are just fine with it. We already told them...they are going to support us with whatever we need. You know they helped us find that apartment and are paying for it, they are taking this on as well and Britt has been looking for a job."

"So basically you get to have a kid and not worry about money?" Quinn asked with a grin.

"Yep," Britt said. She smirked and I smiled and then Quinn hugged us both while Rachel was still spluttering.

"B-but–"

"Rach...it's cool, we understand that you're surprised," Britt said. "But we are happy so please be happy for us?"

After a while Rachel calmed down enough to congratulate us and we left soon after, telling them we had other places to be.

Quinn smiled and told us to show her the sonogram when we saw her next but Rachel was still too shocked to be actually happy and even though I saw that it made Britt a little sad, I didn't care as long as she didn't disagree with the situation.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

* * *

I think Santana was more nervous than she let on.

Or than she thought she was.

She lay on the table while I sat next to her and she tapped her foot against the table as she held on to my hand so tightly it cut off the blood flow.

"Hey San?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you...loosen your grip?"

"Oh!" She loosened her grip. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

The doctor walked in with a huge grin on his face. It wasn't the same as before but I didn't mind and Santana seemed not to mind either.

"Okay let's find out the sex!"

He warned Santana that the gel might be cold and I stared at her stomach as he applied it. Her muscles tightened and then relaxed again and her bump was a little more prominent while she was lying down and it was an awesome sight to see.

"So this is a 3D right?" Santana asked and the doctor nodded quickly as he put the thing on Santana's stomach and a picture flickered on the screen.

"There you go," he said after her found the baby. "Looks good, healthy...good size." He said all this while he measured and clicked and measured again.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's...let me re-position...it's a boy!"

"Are you sure? It's not a boy and a girl? Look again," I said.

I had been worried that my children would have the same condition as I had. It was the only thing that still worried me because I knew that Santana and I would manage. We could handle everything together.

"Britt...that's not something he can see right now," Santana said softly.

But the doctor shook his head. "That's something that's visible in genes and your dad told me that you were going to do an amnio today too," he said.

"Will that tell us if he's like me?"

"Yes."

"Britt..."

"I'll let you two discus this...I already sent a picture to my printer," he said as he stood and walked out of the room.

I looked at Santana and waited.

"Britt, what's wrong babe?"

"I just don't want to be surprised when he grows up later to be a she..."

"Your condition is so rare that it hardly ever happens...I don't...Britt, if you want me to do the amnio I will but it has risks...it could cause me to miscarry."

She looked like she was going to cry at just the thought and I made up my mind.

"No. No, I don't want to lose the baby just because I want to know if it's a he like me."

* * *

The doctor came back and Santana told him what we had decided. I took a picture of the picture and sent it to Quinn, and Santana got dressed.

"Are you sure Britt?" she asked before she looked at me in concern.

"Yes. Absolutely. No risk to the baby whatsoever. And no risk to you. It's not going to kill us to have a baby like me...right?"

"Of course not baby," she said and then she pulled me in a hug. The doctor left quietly and I buried my face in Santana's hair and breathed in her scent.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"We're getting a baby boy! I can't wait to tell my mom!"

"Me either...let's go over to tell them now."

"No, I want to celebrate with you alone for today...we can tell them tomorrow."

* * *

**Next up: sexy times! Tell me what you think? Sorry for the shortness but I will make that up the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm going to start and finish this chapter with Brittany. Santana in the middle!**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

* * *

I poured us something to drink and made my way to our bedroom.

Quinn had texted me back asking if she could come over with Rachel but I had told her that we just wanted today to ourselves to enjoy the news.

But then when we came home Santana had wanted to take a nap and I went with her. We ended up sleeping through dinner time but we ate a light dinner anyway and then went back upstairs, wide awake.

Santana was still in the process of putting the DVD in the player when I got to our room.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

She turned and smiled at me. "I kinda feel like watching a comedy so I put in 50 first dates."

"That sounds more like drama than comedy," I said with a frown. She grinned at me as I put the glasses on my night stand.

"It's a comedy," she said, "believe me."

So we watched the movie. And I still didn't think it was a comedy but Santana thought it was funny and I was okay with that. That made the night worth it.

* * *

"Britt..."

"Hmm?"

I turned to look at her and I smiled when I saw that she was looking up at me. She had fallen asleep during the movie and even though I didn't like it, I kept watching and thinking she'd wake up soon. But the movie was already over and she was looking up at me so sweetly.

She didn't say anything for a while until she moved up and leaned over me. She kissed me hard, and I pulled her on top of me. She moaned, and I knew that this was that moment when her hormones kicked in and she totally wanted to do it. I wouldn't stop her – hell, it's been long enough.

Luckily for me we were only wearing the shirts we slept in so when I started pulling at it she lifted her arms and pulled back for just long enough for me to take her shirt off. She kissed me again right away and my hands found her waist, moved up and touched her breasts. They were heavy and really sensitive so I was careful not to do anything to hurt her but for now, she seemed to like it enough. She moaned against my lips and it felt so good to have her on top of me.

My dick was throbbing against her stomach. Against her bump.

"Are you sure we can do this?" I asked.

"Yes, we can do this," she muttered. She kissed my neck and hummed against the skin. She knew exactly what to do to make me want to take her hard and even though I was careful not to hurt her or the baby I spun her around, pinning her on the bed. "Fuck me, Britt."

"Your wish is my command," I said with a smirk and I pulled down her panties. She lifted her hips and when it was off one leg she kicked it away with her other. I took off my shirt and struggled with my boxers, but soon enough I was naked and on top of her again.

When I slid a finger through her folds she was already dripping wet and I smiled at her. But she pulled my hand away. "Fuck me, Britt...I just need you inside of me..."

I looked down at her as if to ask if she was sure and she just nodded. So, without any foreplay whatsoever, I positioned myself in front of her entrance and pushed into her. She arched her back and I stilled. She had her eyes closed, her mouth hanging open, and her hair was fanned around her and she was beautiful. I pulled out and then pushed in again and she moaned. And I quickly found a steady rhythm, one that steadily brought us both to that high pretty quickly.

"Fuck," I muttered. It had only been two weeks. Two weeks, in which she had felt fat and undesirable. No matter what I said or did nothing was good enough.

"Ungh, Britt, harder," she moaned.

And I went harder even though I didn't want to hurt the baby. But then I remembered that I wouldn't even get close to the baby, and I fucked her hard, fast.

Even though that meant that I reached my orgasm way too quickly. But for once it was Santana who came because I came, and not the other way around. Her whole body shook and her back arched off the bed and she moaned and hummed as the orgasm ripped through her body.

"That looked intense," I said when she came down.

"It was," she muttered. She pulled me down and kissed me again and I hummed against her lips. "You're so awesome...I bet you're going to be perfect..."

She sounded like she was falling asleep and I slowly pulled out of her and lay down next to her. "You're going to be amazing, I just know it."

She smiled, her eyes closed and her limbs heavy. And then she fell asleep.

I turned off the TV and settled down next to her. She rolled toward me and against me and I smiled and kissed her hair.

"Night."

* * *

**Santana's POV**

* * *

I woke up alone in bed but I could hear Britt. Or at least, I could hear the pots and the pans in the kitchen.

I smiled as I got out of bed and pulled on my pajama pants and a tank top. Our shirts, the ones we had been wearing last night, were already gone and I wondered how long Brittany had been awake for before I woke up.

Sleeping had been easier, now that I was out of that danger zone as I'd like to call it. And my mind was still a mess, but this time it was more hormones and I was practically always turned on. I hadn't told Brittany yet but I just couldn't help it.

So when I got down and into the kitchen, the sight of her making breakfast had me squeeze my legs together. I hoped I could get through telling my parents without wanting to jump Britt.

"Hey, take a seat. I checked your list and made you a proper breakfast," she said. She was referring to the list with things I could eat and what I couldn't. I sat down and wiggled a little to get rid of this pressure building but it was no use.

"So you wanna go tell our parents early?" I asked. I hoped she did because that way I could jump her after and nobody would bother us. That would be perfect.

"Yea and I was thinking we could um, start looking for a crib and stuff," she said. I hummed, and readjusted my plan.

"We can do that," I said. She sat down with me and put a plate in front of me. It looked great but the look on her face was better so I stared at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No...you're just so sexy."

"Thanks! Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"You're fucking hot. I wanted to wake you up this morning and have sex for breakfast but your dad said to take care of you."

I felt a throb low in my stomach and I moaned.

"We can have desert after breakfast," I rasped.

"Sounds perfect," she smiled. And I lost my appetite for food.

* * *

I ate some of my food but I was just too horny to eat more than a little. Britt was teasing me, slowly eating her food and smiling at me sweetly. She knew what she was doing to me but she was going to keep doing it anyway. I shifted in my seat but that only made things worse.

When she stood, I followed her lead and put my plate with hers on the kitchen counter.

And then I turned her around and pushed her toward the table. She bumped into it as I kissed her hard and long, passionately and heatedly. She moaned and I could feel her dick push against my stomach. It felt a little weird, against my baby bump, but the thought was gone as soon as it arrived and I moved my hand down and cupped her balls through her boxers.

"Ungh," she pushed her dick in my hand and I smirked at her.

"You're a tease," I muttered. I couldn't tease back, I just didn't have the patience. "Oh fuck."

I was soaking through the pajama pants.

She pushed her hand into the pants and rubbed my clit, and my hips jerked with every circle she made.

"No more teasing baby," she muttered. My hand slid off her dick and she pulled my pants down, turned us around and lifted me up on the table. "No more teasing, just fucking."

She kicked off her boxers and I pulled her against me again. "Fuck, Britt...yes," I rasped as she licked my neck and sucked on that spot that made me go crazy.

When I touched her dick she jerked and she looked at me. Her eyes were big, her pupils even bigger and it looked like she had black eyes instead of her beautiful blue eyes. I pulled her forward even more and positioned her in front of me, before wrapping my legs around her and pulling her into me. She rolled her eyes back and she gently pushed me down, so that I was laying on the table.

The fact that she was just as turned on as I was, made me feel so good. It made all my insecurities fade away and as she pounded into me, and rubbed my clit, and even leaned forward and sucked on a nipple, I lost all coherent thought. My orgasm was building super fast and when I came, she didn't stop but went on and made me come a second time, before she finally emptied her load into me.

* * *

I had to admit.

Before my pregnancy I wouldn't let it be a quicky.

No. I would want sweet sex. And even if it was going to be hard and rough and fast, there would be foreplay that would make up for the time.

But I didn't have enough patience now. Now that I was so horny that I could wake up in the middle of the night, dripping wet at so ready for Britt to take me.

Britt didn't seem to mind the quick but hot sex. She seemed to enjoy it as much as I was and her orgasms were just as intense as mine.

"Fuck, San."

"We just did," I said with a smirk.

"Ha, ha! I mean...sheesh, is this hormones?"

"Part of it is," I said.

"I knew it. But you're just so hot...and so fucking wet all the time," she pulled out and smiled at me. "I mean, last night...you didn't need anything just...you were just ready."

"I know. It's been that way for at least a week. I thought...at first I didn't think you wanted me as much as before, but...damn, you proved me wrong."

* * *

After we had taken a shower – separately – and had gotten dressed we made our way to Britt's parents.

Even though we had thought about going to my parents first, I decided that it didn't really matter because they would know either way, no matter who was first.

When we got to the Pierce residence we were pulled in and hugged and kissed and then we were put in the living room.

They knew we were going to tell them what the sex was because we had told them that there was something we wanted to tell them, and around this time in the pregnancy that could only mean one thing.

"So...how are you Santana?"

"I'm great, I feel fine. I've had it easy till now, so I'm hoping that it's going to be easy at least until birth."

The thought of giving birth still made me nervous and the closer it came the more nerves I felt.

"Okay, I can't do this small talk," Mrs. Pierce said. "What is it? Boy or girl?"

Brittany grinned and handed her the picture of the sonogram. "It's a boy."

"Oh baby!"

Mr. Pierce disappeared and came back with gifts wrapped in blue. One gift was wrapped in pink.

"We didn't know what to get you, but we wanted to get you something for both so we bought a dozen of gifts," he said with a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Pierce," I said, smiling. I still hadn't learned to call them by name and I was sure that I would never get there. "It's a lot!"

"It is, but a baby needs a lot!"

It turned out that the gifts were practical. A pack of the first diapers, bodysuits in pretty much every size and a toy.

We told the Pierce's that we still had to go to my parents and they nodded, and then they let us go.

* * *

We got to my parents and they had somewhat of the same reaction.

The only difference was that they did something bigger.

"It's locked, but when he starts needing it, you can access it easily. The first five years it's going to be locked though..."

"Dad..."

"He needs college money...university money and we're not going to be able to pay your way forever. When the time comes that you have your own jobs and make your own money, it's probably going to be harder to save up for him. This way by the time he's eighteen hell have enough to do what he wants," dad said looking at me.

I hugged him tightly and Britt did the same, and then I looked at my mom. "Thank you so much," I said.

This was so thoughtful that it made me cry, even Britt had to wipe her eyes when we left.

* * *

As it turned out shopping for a crib was pretty hard. It wasn't that we didn't like what the other liked. We had the same idea. We just couldn't find it.

So we made a list of places to look at and decided that every Saturday, we would search for the perfect crib. In the mean time we bought the outfit we wanted him to wear when we got out of the hospital and we bought a bag for stuff I might need during my stay there.

Britt surprised me with taking me to one of the few stores in the mall that sold maternity clothes and bought me a couple of things I would need in a little while.

I was in awe at all the gifts today and I think that I was the luckiest person on the world.

Life was perfect for now. And I loved it.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

* * *

She never expected me to think of it and I think that it did more than she was letting on. She was smiling and shaking her head when I showed her what I got her; a couple of tank tops and shirts, some jeans and a sweat vest so that if she got cold, she could put it on and it fit over a baby bump until the end of her pregnancy.

"Thanks Britt Britt," she said hugging me tightly. I smiled and took a deep breath.

"You're going to need it and you can use it when you're not pregnant too...it says here on the label that it grows with you but that it's always wearable. But even if it's not you can wear it now and the next time."

"I hope there's going to be a next time but first...let's get through this one." She pulled back and when we went to pay, she held my hand. "Hey Britt...I love you."

"I love you too San. Super much. And for always."

* * *

**Did it make up for the last chapter? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Santana's POV**

* * *

The funny thing is that the moment the twenty first week mark hit I started showing and fast. It was as if something only just happened in my body to inform it about the baby boy that was growing inside me.

It was also the week that I felt the first flutters.

It was both weird and beautiful and it felt funny. I enjoyed it immensely but I felt bad for Brittany because she couldn't feel it yet. I know because she kept trying when she noticed that look on my face.

"I'm sorry Britt," I said after it happened again. Thing had changed now, I couldn't hide it anymore and I didn't want to, so people at school had started talking and some had come to me and ask me how far along I was. Some weren't as kind as others, asking me how I could do this to a kid.

For the most part I smiled, but with those people some of the old me came back and I snapped at them, taking their worst moments and ducking their brains with knowledge. It was fun but I didn't feel like that was me anymore.

"It's fine. I mean, I can feel it later, when he's bigger," she said but she looked sad.

"You know the feeling you get when you have those butterflies in your stomach?" Quinn asked Britt. She nodded and Quinn smiled. "Just imagine that but lower in your stomach and there you have it. That's what it feels like when the baby kicks. Only...it's so small still, that even Santana can't feel much of it."

"True," I said. Brittany looked only a little less sad and I hugged her. "Soon baby."

Quinn and Rachel still didn't know the sex. I didn't want everyone to know so after we told our parents I had asked Britt to keep it a surprise for everyone else and she had smirked and had agreed with me. It would be more fun that way.

So even when Rachel kept asking we held our foot down and we kept it to ourselves. Rachel didn't like that but Britt and I had fun with it. She tried everything but because Britt and I were prepared for her, she never found out anything.

"So has Rachel tried anything new to find out?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"Oh she thinks of something new every day. She forgets that I have years of training because of Sue...she won't win."

"I keep throwing her off track." Britt was good at that. She kept saying different things and Rachel, as the inpatient girl she was, didn't know which way was up with Brittany most of the time and so it threw her off enough to keep thinking that she knew.

"If you're not careful she's going to want to go with you the next time you have an appointment." Quinn chuckled. "At least I can wait. Maybe I can convince her it's more fun this way."

"I hope you can because I'm gonna kick her teeth in if she doesn't stop." I wouldn't, not really. But it would give Quinn more incentive and that's what she needed. She's been enjoying this way too much for my liking.

"Hey, calm down. You won't even be able to get your leg up that far anymore."

Quinn laughed at her own joke and I smiled, even though I didn't think it was funny.

"Okay, okay. Let's get going."

* * *

Britt and I had been adding Friday afternoons to the crib search. I thought it was going too slow and Britt just wanted to start with the room but first, she wanted the crib.

When we found it two weeks after we started adding Fridays, so around my six month mark, I was extremely happy. And Britt was too.

It was a white crib but the special thing about it was the heart that was in it. It was hand made, in a small firm and it only sold a couple a year because they took that much time making them. It was sweet, and even though it was more feminine it would be just perfect.

We paid for it and we made sure it would be delivered as fast as possible. I was elated that we finally found it and Brittany decided that she would drop me off at home before she would go out and get the paint we had already picked out.

So when she had left I changed into my pajama pants and I started up my laptop.

* * *

The crib was one of a kind and there wasn't a furniture line going with it. All I could do was find a dresser and a changing table that fit with it.

It didn't take me as long as it took us to find the crib, and as I ordered it I felt even better for finally having enough of a head start to get the baby room done. It felt real good to be able to say that all we needed to do was get the furniture and paint the room.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

* * *

I wanted to be home fast but I knew it wasn't going to happen when I ran into my mom.

"What a surprise! Where's Santana? How's she doing? I haven't seen you girls in a week!"

"Hey, mom," I said as I hugged her. "We've been kind of busy with school and getting the nursery in order."

"Of course, of course. If there's anything your dad and I can do..."

"I could use some help painting because San can't do that," I said quickly.

"Of course, I'll get your dad to come over this weekend," mom said and I smiled.

"Thanks! I have to go, I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay baby, see you soon!" I hugged my mom again before I quickly made my way to the car and put everything in the back before I climbed in and drove off of the parking lot.

Half an hour. I would be home in half an hour and I was so excited.

I connected my phone to the car's bluetooth and called Santana. There was no answer so I tried again.

"Britt, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! I thought something was wrong with you," I said.

She chuckled and I smiled.

"What's up?"

"I'm on my way home now, I'll be there in half an hour and I found the paint and my dad is coming this weekend to paint with me."

"That's awesome! I got the changing table and the dresser. I found them pretty quickly, you know the ones we talked about getting?"

"Perfect...that means that we're going to be done with it in like two weeks!"

* * *

**Santana's POV**

* * *

When she didn't show up after half an hour, I thought she was in the middle of traffic. It was rush hour.

But then an hour later she still didn't show up.

And then my phone rang and it was her mom. "I'm on my way to get you."

"What? Why?"

"We're going to the hospital...Britt was in an accident."


	12. Chapter 12

**I know the last chapter was short. Here's to make up for that.**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

* * *

The time between the call and Britt's mom actually showing up on my doorstep was a blur, and even the drive to the hospital was. I could see people staring at me and I couldn't blame them because I was wearing my pink pajama pants and sneakers. Luckily I had on a tank top and Mrs. Pierce had quickly gotten me a sweat vest before we left.

Mr. Pierce paced around the waiting area while his wife kept going to the nurses' station to ask of there was any news. I hardly moved.

I felt sick to my stomach. My hands were shaking and all I could think of was the thought of raising this baby alone and it made me feel even sicker.

"Santana...I'm going to get something to eat, can I get you some?"

"No. I'm not hungry," I muttered. My voice was raspy and my face felt cold for some reason. What I needed was to know how Brittany was doing. I didn't need food.

"Okay I should've thought of that. I'll bring you some and you'll eat. If not for you then for the baby."

She walked away quickly and I looked up to see Mr. Pierce staring at me.

"She's gonna be fine," he said. "They said it wasn't that big of an accident."

"I hope so."

I felt a stab like pain in my stomach and I put my hand over the baby, trying to keep him safe from harm. It took a while to get my breath back but luckily Mr. Pierce didn't notice. I just needed to calm down. That's why it was hurting. It was a physical reaction to the stress.

Mr. Pierce went to the nurses' station and asked for information. Again, he came back looking dejected and then he sat down next to me. He put a hand on my knee, and my throat closed up but his presence, his touch helped me a little. I rubbed my belly and I leaned back.

"They say she's in surgery, because her rib punctured her lung. They say that even though that sounds really bad, it's something that can be fixed. But her knee is shattered and she won't be able to dance again."

I took a deep breath. A tear slipped down my cheek. "She's gonna be okay though...right?"

"That's what they say."

The next hour was filled with them coaxing me to eat and I did. But I didn't eat much and they couldn't get me to eat more after I'd eaten just a little bit too much. My stomach felt raw and my emotions even worse.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pierce?"

The doctor stood in his scrubs and his cap and looked around the waiting area.

"Here."

He walked over to us and he sat down on the coffee table that looked so out of place.

"Your daughter is out of surgery and in recovery, she's doing okay. Stable for now...as you understand she's going to have to stay here for a little while and with her knee, she's going to have to do therapy. But for now she's out of the woods."

It took me a little to let that settle in and by the time I looked up again he was gone and the Pierces looked at me. They looked concerned and I felt a wetness on my cheeks that means crying. I was crying.

"She's okay," Mrs. Pierce said. She stood and pulled me up and in a hug.

* * *

An hour later I sat in the room with just Britt. Because they knew she was okay, and they had talked with her for a while after she'd woken up, the Pierces had gone home after Britt had practically screamed at them to go but she hadn't said anything to me.

She had fallen back asleep and I made myself as comfortable as I could on the chair next to her bed, and I watched her.

My phone had been constantly buzzing in my pocket but I didn't bother checking texts or missed calls.

Britt kept waking up and I kept trying to let her sleep because she needed it, but it was pretty hard. And then when I got really tired, but I didn't want to move, I kept falling asleep on the chair and my neck was killing me after falling asleep twice.

There was a couch in the room. And it looked so inviting that I stood to my feet and stumbled my way toward it. I lay down, and I fell asleep so deeply that I didn't even notice that the nurses walked in to check on Britt.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning I stretched out with my hands on my stomach and sat up.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Britt rasped from the bed and I looked up and felt my throat close up at the sight of her. Even though the accident wasn't that bad her face was bruised and swollen and her arm from what I could see, was covered in scrapes.

I stood to my feet and made my way over to her. "How do you feel?" I asked.

"Um...I think I feel okay considering. The nurses said that things looked good," she replied, and when she tried to smile she grimaced instead. "How are you? Dad told me that you were having pains."

"What?" I frowned at her.

"He said that you tried to hide it so he didn't say anything but he was worried...and when you didn't eat..." She stopped talking and took a couple of shallow breaths. "They were worried."

I leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek. "I'm okay. Feel," I said softly, and I took her hand in mine and held it against my stomach. "He's still there...still healthy. I'm in a hospital, if something happens I'll have enough help."

"You need to go home and sleep for real though."

"I don't want to leave you."

"You are not leaving me if you go home and sleep a bit."

"No."

"A shower? Um, maybe go and call Quinn and tell her what's happening?"

"Britt," I moaned, my eyes welling up. "I don't want to go anywhere."

"You have to."

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

* * *

I cried when she left. I didn't want her to leave but I knew that she needed to go home, take a nap and a shower and deal with everything that needed to be dealt with.

The next couple of hours went by slowly.

The doctors had told me that I wouldn't be able to dance anymore. My knee was shattered and I needed therapy for it when I was strong enough. The rib that had punctured my lung had been fixed and my lung had been sutured up but I would keep having trouble with it for the rest of my life.

But they also said I was lucky to be alive.

For now though I didn't feel lucky to be alive because I was alone and Santana wasn't coming back anytime soon.

"Okay so when San told me that you got into an accident I thought she was fucking kidding me but here you are."

Quinn stood in the doorway and I almost jumped out of the bed at the sight of her. She looked like she had run a marathon and as she moved closer her eyes looked like a raccoon's eyes.

"You look worse than I do," I said.

"Um...there's no way. But thanks," she winked at me and sat down next to the bed. "You must be fucking angry that this happened."

"I don't even know what happened...I just know that I won't be able to dance like I did. And yea I'm pretty pissed about that."

"Where's Santana though? When I called her she said she was on her way here."

"Oh...well, I think she had a couple of things to take care of." But Quinn had me worried. I held out my hand and she handed me her phone.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to call her...and if she doesn't pick up I'll call her parents."

* * *

"San? Where are you?"

"Um, I'm in the car, so what's up? I'll be there in five minutes."

"Oh, okay, I'll see you in five then."

"See you soon baby."

I looked at Quinn who smiled at me. And then I closed my eyes and took a breath as deep as I could.

"Why does life has to be good in one place and fucked up in another?"

"I don't know...but it's life." Quinn shrugged and I sighed.

"I'm worried about Santana though. Could you keep an eye on her while I'm here?"

"Of course," Quinn said. "I'll make sure that she takes care of herself."

"Thanks Q," I said on a sigh. I yawned and just as I was falling asleep, I could hear someone come in but I couldn't stop myself from falling farther.

* * *

When I woke up, San was sitting next to my bed in pajama pants and a tank top. Behind her stood a second bed and I thanked the person who did that in my head before I turned my head toward her.

"Are you gonna live in the hospital?"

She looked up, her eyes wide but sleepy as she had been dozing off.

"As long as they'll allow it," she told me.

"I asked Quinn to keep an eye on you."

"And she will, I'm going to school on Monday to inform them and she already told me she will do everything in her power to help me...and you."

"Can she bring back my knee so that I can dance again?" I asked. It was harsher than I had planned and before I could say more she cleared her throat.

"No. Nobody can and I'm really sorry for that." She looked like she was about to cry and I frowned.

"Do you love me less now?"

"No! Of course I don't love you less! You scared the shit out of me when I heard you where in the hospital and I can only imagine how hard it must be to have to let go of your dream but there's no way I would love you less because of this."

"I love you too, San," I said with a smile.

* * *

Not long after our talk I sent her to bed. She tried to bring the bed closer to mine but I wouldn't let her – she needed her rest and I needed it too. Sleeping close together would just make it harder.

When she was fast asleep with her back to me, I let the tears go, finally.

Everything had changed. There was a moment in my life when I found out that San was pregnant and that we were just so happy that I didn't think anything could ruin that happiness.

And then this happened.

I wouldn't be able to dance anymore. I wouldn't be able to do what I loved anymore and I don't think I could talk to Santana about it. She had always been a little harder about these kind of things and even though she didn't mean to hurt me she had on several occasions.

Even with all the love I felt for her, I still didn't think that she was the person to talk to.


	13. Chapter 13

**I love the reactions to this story! Thank you!**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

* * *

They kept me for the rest of the week. And I could see that Santana was tired, looked pale and shaky whenever she was with me. I didn't know how she was doing when she wasn't with me and she went to school like Quinn promised she would take care of, and I didn't know how to ask if there was anything else she was worried about.

But because we hardly talked about the situation I felt like she was pulling away. And I didn't like it.

The doctor had come in just before and he had told me that the therapy should happen soon, so that I could get back on my feet. My knee would have to heal for four more weeks but after that, I should make sure to start therapy so that I would be able to get back most of what I could do with the knee.

Just no dancing.

My mom helped me get dressed because San was still at school but Santana would drive me home and my mom would stay with us for a while. I was lucky that my mom didn't work much and she had fixed her schedule so that she and Santana could take turns.

And I wished they wouldn't even bother.

I knew that I was starting to get depressed – the doctor had warned me that this could happen but I never thought that I, as a happy person, would get that far down.

"Britt?"

"Hmm?"

My mom was staring at me and I wondered if she'd asked me something. But she didn't say anything and just went on helping me get my sweatpants on. I sighed and bit my lip when she worked the pants over my knee. It still hurt, and the cast was not helping with that. It seemed like it was only hurting me more.

"I'm sorry baby."

"It's not your fault," I said quickly as I took the crutches from her and stood, leaning heavily on the crutches and my good leg. "I really, really want to go home though. Where's Santana?"

"Santana just called." Mom looked at me like something was wrong and I frowned at her. "She said that she fell asleep on the couch when she got home and asked me to get you home."

"Mom...is she okay?" I asked.

"She doesn't talk to me," she shrugged. "But she really doesn't look good which is why I am helping you guys."

"I feel like such a burden." I felt the tears well up and I looked up at the ceiling to stop them from flowing. My mom didn't say anything but hugged me as best as she could and then pulled back and smiled.

"Don't worry too much, okay? Now get in that chair. I'm sure you want to go home."

* * *

When we got home Santana wasn't there. I knew that my mom had either been lying or Santana just left, but she wasn't there and I had actually kind of been looking forward to seeing her outside of the hospital again.

My mom helped me take a shower, careful for the cast around most of my left leg and then helped me to bed, because even though I didn't do much I felt like I'd just run a marathon and I was winded.

"I can stay if you want." she said.

"No it's okay. I can manage some things alone...and if I need anything I can always call you," I said pointing to my phone.

My mom left and for a while there I watched some TV, but then my eyes started drooping and soon I was dozing off.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

* * *

It was a bad thing not to want to be home when your girlfriend came home.

I knew it was and still I spent some time taking care of groceries and then I went over to Quinn.

I'd been spending more time with Quinn, during school but also outside of school. When I wasn't at the hospital trying to get Brittany to talk to me, I was at Quinn's place. Mr. and Mrs. Fabray were very welcoming even though I was pregnant and not married...and still in high school.

Quinn lay on her bed on her back and I joined her the moment that I walked into her room. She looked at me like I was crazy, and I knew that I was for wanting to spend time with Quinn instead of Britt. But Quinn, as she had learned in the past week, didn't say anything about it. Until I would bring something about it up she would leave it alone.

"She's home," I said, my throat closing around the words.

"I know...and you're not," Quinn said.

"This week...it's been so hard not to be able to talk to her. She doesn't want to tell me anything and I feel like the more she feels, the less she wants to actually talk to me and it makes me feel like maybe we didn't make the right decision." I put my hand on my belly and smiled when I felt those butterflies, meaning that my son was kicking. "I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't even think straight. It's...and I'm just making it all about me and I felt so guilty, I couldn't be home."

"I get it."

"You do?" I asked, turning my head to look at her.

"Yea...I mean, you were like this when I had my accident. I'm not saying this is a bad thing though. But you let her push you away and take that as an excuse. It's pretty hard to look at but I get it. You feel like if she doesn't want you around, you won't be. And you'll make sure she's happy even without you there."

"No–"

"No? Tell me, how often did you try to get her to tell you what was on her mind?" Quinn lay on her side and leaned on her elbow to stare at me.

"A couple of times...but I thought that maybe I could try again when we were alone."

"And in those couple of times she told you there was nothing but you felt like there was. And you let it go. And now you're here and you are giving her space she never asked for, but you feel like she needs because she doesn't want to talk to you about this?" Quinn raised an eyebrow and I held my hands in front of my eyes, blocking her out. "Babe, you need to start accepting the fact that not everything needs to be talked about right away. When she feels like she's ready to talk about it she'll talk to you. Give her that time, but don't pull away from her just because you think she doesn't want you anymore. There's no way she's done with you, or your baby."

* * *

I went home feeling chastised.

The house was quiet but when I walked into the kitchen Mrs. Pierce stood in front of the stove cooking dinner.

"Hi," I said.

She turned and smiled at me. "Santana. Britt has been asking for you...could you go up and see what she needs?"

"Sure," I said as I turned and swallowed hard before I made my way to our bedroom. I hadn't been spending much time here. Mostly, I would sleep at the hospital and I was just lucky that my dad worked there and he helped me make sure that I could stay.

When I noticed Britt was sleeping I lay down next to her and sighed. I lay on my side and watched her for a moment as she slept but I knew that I had to wake her up if I wanted her to eat something for dinner. And her mother was working hard to make sure there was something, unlike me. I'd let everything go and I felt so bad.

Those freaking hormones.

"San? I thought you were going to stay away," Britt's sleepy voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I wiped at the tears before I looked up.

"Of course not," I said quickly when I saw her face, her worried frown.

"Good," she said and then yawned.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here Britt," I said. It was only then that I remembered that I'd left the groceries in my car and I sighed.

"It's fine," she said. Something in her voice told me it wasn't but I didn't want to ask, I didn't think I had enough confidence to be shot down again. So I sat up and bit my lip.

"Your mom was making dinner and I need to get the groceries...I'll come help you later okay?"

"I want to go down now," she said.

* * *

Dinner was tense even though Mrs. Pierce kept trying to get us to talk.

And I didn't know what to say to Britt to make it less tense but she wasn't trying very hard. She was hardly looking at me when I asked her something, and I think that Mrs. Pierce noticed it too because she stopped trying to get us to talk after a while. Since Britt had already taken a shower and was already in her pajamas, she only had to be helped upstairs after dinner and while she watched TV, I took a shower and took a moment to think about what I wanted.

But the only thing that mattered, was that Britt and I got back on track again. I felt so alone and I was almost sure that she felt just as alone and it wasn't necessary at all.

What I needed to do was get her to talk, and with her not being able to walk away I think I had a good chance in getting her to that point. Even if that meant she was going to be angry.

* * *

**Stopping it here because you know, I think that the conversation needs a new chapter to get it out right. Tell me what you think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took so long to update this one.**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

* * *

As it turned out, when I walked into the bedroom she had already fallen asleep.

In some way I was relieved that she had because I really didn't know what to say but on the other hand...

It was going to take some time to really know what to say, if I ever did know what to say.

With five months of pregnancy though, I think that I should resolve the issue quickly. I didn't want the baby to get here and come into this tension.

I lay down beside her and turned on my side, toward her. She was on her back and I couldn't even sleep on my back at the moment, the pressure of the baby was already more than enough to make me short of breath.

It took me a little longer to fall asleep because of the tension. Even with the cast, I just wanted to hold her but I didn't dare.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning Brittany was already watching TV and I hummed as I stretched.

Sometime during the night I had turned away from her and normally that didn't happen.

"Hi," she said startling me.

"Hi," I muttered sleepily. "Did you sleep okay?"

She shrugged and I thought she wasn't even going to bother answering, but then she turned her head. "It's kind of hard sleeping with this thing. I mean, I can't even turn to my side."

I looked down at the cast and nodded my head, a yawn bringing tears in my eyes. When I looked up I could see the surprise in her eyes. "Does it hurt?"

"Not with the cast. Not if I'm careful." She smiled at me and I smiled back at her before I stretched again and stood.

"You want something to eat?"

"I kind of need to pee."

"Do you think you can manage?"

"Yea," she said.

"Well, I'll make you breakfast and you can do what you need to do, I'll just bring it up," I said.

"Okay, thanks."

* * *

After two weeks of the same ritual, I was exhausted. I woke up earlier than normal, and Brittany didn't ask for much but I was already carrying a weight in my belly, and with Brittany's care I felt a heavy weight on my shoulders.

I needed to talk to her but every time I tried, she either changed the subject or her mother walked in.

She helped really good, though she had told me she'd be there a lot and she kind of wasn't. She had been spending a lot of time at home with her husband and I didn't blame her, I didn't even think I needed her around as much as she was, if I slept.

I couldn't sleep anymore.

It wasn't just the waking up early but it was also the not being able to fall asleep at a normal time. Brittany spent a lot of the time during the night watching cartoons in the bedroom, and I couldn't sleep with the flickering light. She knew this.

"We need to talk," I said one afternoon after school, when the third week had gone by slowly, and we were starting with the fourth. I was almost six months and I really needed some sleep.

"About?"

"About this," I said gesturing between us. She frowned and I made my way over to the TV, turned it off and then made my way to sit beside her. "I'm pregnant with your baby and we haven't been talking, you haven't shown any interest...and I get that you're hurting and that you have stuff happening up there," I said pointing to her head, "but I'm seriously wondering if this is going to get better if we don't talk about it and for fucks sake, Britt...I miss you."

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

* * *

I'd been home for four weeks when she finally took charge.

"I miss you too."

I hadn't made it easy on her. It had been easy to change the subject, especially when each time she tried to talk to me, my mother would be getting here soon. But I had done everything to make sure we didn't talk. I didn't want to talk.

But she was right. She was pregnant, we hadn't been talking and I've been distant. Even more than I thought would happen.

"Where are you Britt?"

"I'm right here," I said, but when I looked up I could see her crying. Tears streaming down her face as she slowly rubbed circles on her belly to calm herself and probably the baby. And all of a sudden, I saw what was going on and I felt ashamed for having made it go on for so long. "Hey...I'm sorry." She looked up and I held out my hand, but she didn't take it.

That was enough for me to know that this was worse than I had expected.

"I'm so tired Britt."

"I know baby I'm sorry," I said softly. She looked up, her eyes blood shot and her nose a little pinkish at the tip already. For the first time I could see the bags under her eyes and the lines on her forehead. "Fuck, I'm so sorry for being such a brat. I know we should talk and I know that this isn't your fault so I can't keep punishing you."

This made her sob and I swallowed.

"You don't have to tell me everything, if you don't want to tell me I'm fine with it...I just need you to not push me away...I can't handle that stress Britt...I can't and you know that," she muttered as she looked down at her belly.

"I'm sorry," I said with tears in my eyes. "I can tell you...I can tell you how I feel."

"If you want..." she looked up with a frown. "I don't want you to feel like you have to because I'm a crying mess."

"I don't. I don't feel like that because I know that you deserve to know what I'm feeling. I feel like my life is over. And also, I'm bored of sitting at home. I'll be happy when the cast is off and I can actually go somewhere again," I said. I swallowed. "I can't dance anymore, San."

She stared at me for so long that when the tears streamed down my face she could see it happening even before it happened. Even before I was aware of it.

"You're going to do therapy, right? Maybe you can do something...maybe the therapist knows a way to help you so that you can dance again. And if not, you have space and time to decide on a next dream...I know this sounds really hard, and I know that this probably is the reason you don't want to talk to me about it, but we can find a way to make you happy," she said.

She was right. It was the first thing that I knew she would say but to my surprise, it didn't hurt as much as I'd imagined. Maybe because I had time to prepare but it actually sounded better than the thought of my life being over. There were more things that I liked to do, and that didn't mean my life was over. I sobbed, and she scooted closer and held her arms out. She waited patiently until I leaned forward and into her embrace. I could feel some of the tension leave my body and even her body and I knew that we were on the path toward where we wanted to be together.

It felt much better than wallowing in my self pity.

"I love you Santana. I'm so grateful that I have you and our son in my life...I'm sorry that I pushed you away, shut you out...I was afraid but I shouldn't have to be afraid...because I trust you...with my life," I said softly into her hair and she nodded. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she muttered before she pressed a kiss on my ear.

"San?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to get married?"


	15. Chapter 15

**I've been finishing stories and with this one, I'm hoping to be done at 20 chapters.**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

* * *

"Marry you?"

I pulled back and stared at her and I could see the question in her eyes. I hadn't heard that wrong.

"Yea...I mean, we're getting a baby...we live together, we're super in love...why wouldn't we?"

I nodded my head thinking about what she was asking me. She was right though and I don't know why I was still hesitating.

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes, I want to marry you."

* * *

Have you ever felt like time suddenly moved way too fast?

A week went by before we decided that if we wanted to get married, we wanted to get married before the baby was born and I was already six months so we had three months left. And that stressed me out more than the fact that we hadn't even told my parents, or her parents. Hell, I didn't even think about the ring until now.

So, I invited our parents, and helped Brittany down the stairs so that she could sit on the couch for a change. She had been spending a lot of time up in our room and consequently I had spent a lot of time with her up there. Her mother came every day, cooked us dinner and helped me help Brittany to take showers. Things had changed though since we talked and even though things were still a little tense, Britt made an effort to show interest again and I made an effort to understand how she felt.

Even though she stopped talking after that one time.

I had to admit, it still didn't feel right but I ignored everything else and went to work on planning our wedding.

"I'm almost done with dinner...are you sure you don't want to tell us right now?"

I looked at Mrs. Pierce with a smile and then turned to Mr. Pierce.

"I'm sure. Britt and I want to tell you guys together, and my parents will be here soon."

They both sighed and shook their heads and I grinned. When I turned to look at Britt I could see she was staring at the TV screen but not really seeing anything. She had that far away look in her eyes and I had lost touch with how I could bring her back. After a month of tension, and another week of tension of a different kind, I felt like I didn't know how to make her feel better anymore and it hurt.

"Britt," Mr. Pierce said softly as he made his way over to her. I didn't move, couldn't look away as if I was looking at a train wreck about to happen. She looked up and smiled up at him, and he sat down and started a whispered conversation with her. I couldn't hear what was said but that didn't stop me from trying.

Mrs. Pierce made way too much noise though.

So when my parents walked in, I was grateful for the distraction. Britt was still talking to her dad and even though I really wanted to know what was being said I distracted myself with my parents and getting everything ready for dinner. Britt and her dad made their way into the kitchen and when Britt noticed my parents she grinned.

"Hi!"

The conversation flowed until dinner when we were all seated and that was when everyone looked expectantly at us. So I looked at Britt and she nodded.

"We have something to tell you as you probably already got from this thing," I said.

"We're getting married!" Brittany exclaimed before I had the chance to finish, and as I felt the frustration, our parents jumped up and congratulated us.

The questions started right away.

"When?"

"When did you decide this?"

"Who asked who?"

And so on. I let Britt answer all the questions and started slowly eating my food. I'd been having less apatite lately than before and even though it worried me a bit, I decided to wait and see what happened. I didn't want to worry anyone else.

As Britt answered the questions, I just listened to the murmur instead of listening to what she was saying.

* * *

After everyone had left, I helped Britt up to our room and then went back downstairs to clean up the remainder of what was left over from dinner. I then sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV.

For a while, I just watched whatever was on but after a moment of doing that, I dozed off. And I didn't stop it from happening.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

* * *

It had started with one night. And then it happened the next night and the night after that and a week later, I woke up alone in bed again. It made me wonder why she didn't come up at night, and I wondered if she was okay. I thought that things between us had gotten better but if she didn't even want to sleep in the same bed with me, things weren't any better.

Today I would finally get rid of the cast and my mom was going with me since San had to go to school. I had actually hoped that we could do it together, because I had the first therapy session too. I was excited for it even though I also had some fears. What if I couldn't get to a point where things were okay again?

Santana was distant. Of course she was, because even though I tried, I was still too busy worrying about myself.

I stumbled down the stairs on my own, and the first thing I saw was Santana, fast asleep on the couch. It looked uncomfortable and I felt waves of guilt crash over me and I didn't know what to do to make this thing better.

"San?"

"Hmmm."

"Wake up baby..."

"I'm awake," she muttered. She stretched her arms over her head and then rubbed her stomach. With almost seven months of pregnancy she still looked perfect but really tired. And I knew that was my fault. I reached out to touch her stomach but then thought better of it, and pulled my hand back before I was even close.

"School? My mom is picking me up soon...I thought you had school early," I said. She sat up slowly and smiled while she looked down at her stomach. When she looked up at me, she took my hand and put it on her belly. For the first time I felt the baby kick and I looked at my hand in shock. "He's..."

"He's been kicking all night. Every night. It calms him down when I watch some TV but every time I do I fall asleep," she said.

It made things way clearer and I nodded my head as I kept my hand on my stomach while I sat down next to her.

"I thought you didn't want to sleep in the same bed as me," I said softly.

"That's not it," she muttered. "I just fall asleep and I don't wake up again."

"Good..." I looked at her with wide eyes. "I mean it's good that you don't stay down here because of me. You can watch TV upstairs you know? I don't mind."

"I'll try tonight."

* * *

After the cast was off of my leg, I noticed the way my leg had slimmed down.

The therapy session was not to train my leg though. It had been to tell me what kind of plan the therapist had and she asked me if there was something I wanted to know.

"Would I be able to dance?"

She stared at me for just a second and then smiled. "There's no reason why you shouldn't. As I understand from your chart your knee was shattered but they fixed it pretty well. I've seen the x-rays and it looks pretty good. Don't worry, even if you won't be able to dance on high professional level, you'll be able to do some...other things."

"What does that mean?"

"That means that you can just dance, Brittany. I had some trouble with my knee a while back and I know a couple of things you can do even outside therapy to make things better. Quickly, too."

She proceeded to tell me some things I could do and wrote them down, so that I could read and I wouldn't forget. She was thorough and I liked that about her.

"Thank you," I said when she handed me the paper filled with instructions. We were done with the session but for the following couple of months, I would have to come twice a week for the real thing. And I was really looking forward to it now.

* * *

Santana wasn't home yet by the time that I got home.

But my mom stayed and helped me set up so that I could start doing what I needed to make my leg strong again and even though it took a while, I was finally able to move my leg.

It was hard, and it would take a lot of time, but I was sure that I would be able to get married standing up instead of sitting in a chair.

I was looking forward to that day the most and I knew there was a lot of work to do before it was ready.


End file.
